El dueño de mi Corazón
by Mitzuki Yumiko
Summary: Los Sabaku No;Una familia de mafiosos que esconden muchos secretos:Los Uchihas;Una familia de empresarios millonarios que tienen algo llamado Orgullo Uchiha:En los Sabaku No,solo hay un Neko Doncel...¿y si es violado por un Uchiha?-ItaGaa-Incesto,Lemon,Violación y Chan...
1. Sabor a Miel

Se escuchaba el sonido de la estruendosa música,el olor a humo inundaba sus fosas nasales,pero a él no le importaba,estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugares.A él le encantaba los lugares de mala muerte,el olor a humo que molestaba a algunas personas,para él era como oler una rosa luces que segaban a otras personas,al él no le hacia ni el mas mínimo daño y el estruendoso retumbo de la música le encanta en lo absoluto,era una delicia sentir que su mente podría descansar por completo.

...

En la gran mansión Uchiha se escuchaban los gritos furiosos y cargados de impaciencia del mayor de todos los Uchiha...Era conocido por su impaciencia,por su poco respeto a sus empleados,pero más que nada por su gran inteligencia para manejar por 40 años las grandes empresas Uchiha y llevarlas a su mejores é bien ahora no era quien manejaba las empresas,sabia enteramente que había echo un buen trabajo heredandole la empresa mas reconocida en mas de 7 continentes a su hijo mayor,Uchiha Fugaku.

Las empresas Sharingan Inc,una empresa computacional,echa para el lado de la tecnología,creando innovadoras maquinas tecnoló solo eran de maquinarías,también iban por el lado de los viñedos,vendían los mejores vinos de muchos países,su marca era conocida por gente muy importante.

—¡Quiero que se muevan!...¡hagan su maldito trabajo!—gritaba el mayor viendo que sus empleados no se movían con la rapidez que a él le gustaba.

Una de las tantas empleadas fue corriendo asta el teléfono y marco el numero de las empresas de su jefe.

—Uchiha-Sama...

—Si,¿quien habla?—se escucho la voz de Fugaku con un tono muy desinteresado...

—Madara-Sama solicita la presencia de su familia de inmediato.

—Enseguida...

...

—Se lo suplico...

—No niño...hay muchas razones para no darte el trabajo...

—Seré su mesero...

—Que no maldición...este es un bar de...bueno...

—Lo sé...pero mi padre quiere que consiga un trabajo por mi mismo...

— ¿Que tu padre no es Sabaku No Sentō?...

—Hai...

—¿Y por qué necesitas trabajo?...

—Dijo que él consiguió trabajo a los 10 años,al igual que Temari y Kankuro...

—Ya veo—puso su dedo indice en su barbilla en una pose pensadora—Gaara...tu padre es...como decirlo...

—Un bastardo...

—Iba a decir el jefe de la mafia—y no era una secreto para nadie que los Sabaku No eran una familia de mafiosos,eran conocido con el nombre de Sunagakure,y Sentõ era conocido por el Kazekage—te imaginas lo que me aria tu padre si te hacen algo en el bar...

—Te felicitaría...Tsumo-san se lo suplico...

—No puedo niño...

—Por favor...—dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito herido.

—Demonios...otra razón para no querer contratarte...es que eres demasiado inocente y bello—hablo haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

—Solo como mesero...

—Gaara...sabes como es mi jefe...

—Lo sé,lo sé...por favor deme una oportunidad,le prometo que me cuidare...—sus hermosos ojos aguamarina brillaron como dos soles en pleno verano.

—Esta bien—sonrió de medio lado al momento en que el menor contento comenzó a saltar en su lugar.

—Le prometo que no le defraudare.

—Eso espero...

—¿Cuándo empiezo?...

—Ya mismo—tras lo dicho ingresaron al club por la puerta trasera,la retumbadora música le dio de lleno en los oídos,al tiempo en que el olor a humo llenaba sus pulmones—¿seguro que quieres trabajar aquí?-pregunto viendo como a el menor se le escapaba una pequeña tos provocada por el tan abundante humo.

—Hai—sus ojos curiosearon por todos lado viendo como era el lugar,la verdad es que esta no había sido su primera opción,pero como en los otros trabajos no lo aceptaron por ser muy pequeño no le quedo de otra que pedirle a Tsumo,una amigo de la familia,nunca había entrado al club pero si lo conocí ía algunas chicas Nekos,que se veían de corta edad,pero los que había más eran los chicos Nekos,que eran los favoritos de los clientes Semes,se intimido un poco al notar como lo miraban,se podría decir que se lo comían con los ojos,otros lo desvestían.

—Quiero que me avises si tienes algún problema...solo hay dos reglas para ti,una;no contradigas al jefe y dos;no dejes que te toquen,esta prohibido tocar a los Nekos que no trabajan en eso...¿de acuerdo?.

—Hai...

...

—¿Qué sucede padre?—pregunto el patriarca Uchiha sentándose en el asiento frente a su padre,se encontraban en la oficina del Uchiha mayor,al lado de Fugaku se sentó su esposa Mikoto.

—Sabes cuan importante es para mi el Clan Uchiha—el otro solo pudo asentir—y también sabes que estoy viejo y no me queda mucho tiempo de vida...yendo al grano...quiero que uno de tus hijos me de un nieto...

—¿Nani?...—dijeron al unisono Fugaku y Mikoto,con los ojos y la boca más que abierta...

—Lo que oyes...quiero un nieto...

—Pero—se animo a hablar Mikoto,que como todas las esposa Uchiha,permanecía cayada y quieta,teniendo que pedir permiso para levantarse y sin hablar a menos que se lo pidan—Madara-Sama...Sasuke solo tiene 20 e Itachi 22,no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera un hijo a tan temprana edad...

—Fugaku...

—Mikoto...guarda silencio—susurro el azabache a su esposa.

—Que Itachi y Sasuke me den un nieto...quieran o no...—dijo por ultimo para levantarse y abrir la puerta a su hijo,que se había levantado al mismo tiempo que él—eso es todo—la pareja casada se retiro de la oficina del mayor,dejando al pelinegro solo con sus pensamientos...

Entro en ese lugar en el que tanto le encantaba emborracharse asta que cayera desmayado,vio su alrededor,viendo a Semes manosear a los Nekos que trabajaban en ese dirigió a una de las mesas del lugar,siendo esta la mas apartada.A su mesa se acerco un Neko de cabellera dorada,atada en una coleta alta dejando un largo mechón que cubría su ojo,el ojo que se lograba divisar era de un hermoso color zafiro.

—Hola Deidara-chan—dijo en tono pausado y sensual.

—Itachi-san—susurro de la misma manera,poniendo su dedo indice en su barbilla,este fue subiendo asta posarse de una manera muy sensual en sus labios finos.

—Ven aquí—dijo con voz demandante,señalando sus piernas,el rubio izo lo que le ordenaron y se sentó en el regazo del mayor.

—Que bueno verte Ita-san—se fue acercando a los finos labios del Uchiha rozándolos de una manera suave y delicada.

El moreno con sus manos se apodero de la cintura posesivamente,al igual que de sus dulces sabores se entremezclaron en un delicioso juego salvaje el cual Itachi dominaba con majestuosidad.

...

—¿Y esto?...

—Es tu traje...si trabajaras aquí tienes que usarlo...

—Pero yo no soy...

—Es lo que usan los meseros...solo pontelos,¿si?...te esperare afuera...—tras sus palabras la mujer de unos 20,21 se marcho dejando al pequeño solo.

—Que mierda—se quejo para luego irse desvistiendo de a poco,al quedar en bóxer tomo en sus manos la primera prenda,que era unos shorts de mayas de color negro,que le llegaban unos 12 dedos arriba de las rodillas,luego una musculosa roja que combinaba muy bien con los shorts,un moño negro con su cuello blanco,un chaleco negro que tenia las mangas arrancadas y por ultimo unas botas para lluvia negras que le llagaban unos 10 dedos abajo de las un poco su cabeza desordenando aun más sus rojizos cabellos,su afelpada colita se movía de un lado a otro dando a entender que estaba entusiasmado y a la ves de los vestidores y se dirigió a la barra donde la chica lo esperaba.

—¡Vaya!...pero si te ves tan violable—dijo de manera socarrona mientras sus ojos negros escudriñaban al menor de arriba a abajo.

—¿Na-nani?-sus mejillas se adornador de un rojo intenso adorable.

—Ash...veamos...ve a tomarle la orden a aquel muchacho—señalando a una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar,parecía que era algo así como Vip,según Gaara.

—Hai-con pasos lentos se fue dirigiendo a la mencionada mesa,no pudo evitar temblar al sentir como lo miraban algunos,para no decir todos,los Semes,continuo su caminata asta ese lugar y con voz melodiosa pregunto—¿Va a ordenar algo Señor?...

—¿Humm?—se separo de su rubio juguete y miro a la persona dueña de esa voz tan dulce dispuesto a gritarle por ojos pasaron de furiosos a libidinosos al ver a ese ángel que invitaba,sin darse cuenta,a ser corrompido por un demonio—Mmmm...que hermosura—el rubio se puso un poco celoso al escuchar las palabra del morocho.

—¿Q-qué...l-le traigo Señor?—pregunto sintiendo como su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores,sus manos apretaban la libreta asta el punto de arrugar una hoja.

—Hai...un Tequila y para él un...

—Coñac...

—H-hai—se dio la vuelta torpemente e izo una caminata rápida asta la barra.

—¿Qué fue eso?—hablo con voz burlona la chica que lo estaba esperando.

—E-es que...me miraba...

—Como te miran todos aquí...comiéndote con la mirada...

—No q-quiero que me miren así...

—Pues díselo a ellos...

—¿Puedo?—sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo al tiempo en que unía sus manos.

—No...era solo una broma...ahora dime que pidieron...

...

—Deidara-chan,¿quién es él?—dijo sin quitar su penetrante mirada del pequeño pelirrojo.

—No lo sé,ni me importa—respondió de manera asqueada sin dejar de ver la mirada que le dedicaba SU Itachi a a ese mocoso recién ingresado.

—Hazme un favor...traeme a tu jefe...

—¿Para qué?...

—Solo hazlo Dei-chan—el joven rubio de hermosos ojos zafiros se levanto del regazo del mayor y enseguida se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

Mientras tanto sus ojos azabache inyectados por el deseo carnal no dejaron de ver al menor,mientras que su mirada bajaba y se plantaba en las nalgas del pelirrojo,viendo como la colita afelpada de color negro se movía de un lado a otro excitándolo aun mas,su mirada subió al notar como el dueño de esa cabellera roja se fue acercando con pasos temerosos a su mesa.

—Aquí tiene Señor—en un vano intento por dejar de temblar y no derramar el contenido del los vasos los dejo de una manera rápida y torpe frente al morocho.

—¿Eres nuevo?—pregunto tomando en su mano derecha el Tequila y dando un pequeño sorbo.

—Ha-hai Señor...¿n-necesita algo m-mas?—trato de no tartamudear pero lo fue en vano,ese hombre le miraba de una manera descarada y para nada le gustaba eso.

—Hai...

—¿Como as estado Itachi?—izo acto de presencia dueño del lugar,era un hombre muy bien vestido,de pelo y ojos color marrón,que miraban con mucho desinterés al Uchiha.

—Muy bien...¿y tú Reizōko?...

—De maravilla...¿qué es lo que necesitas?...

—Am...bueno—miro al rubio y luego al pelirrojo.

—Retírense—ordeno,a lo que los dos Nekos se retiraron dejando solos a los mayores-¿Y bien?...

—¿Cuanto por ese Neko?...

—¿Deidara?...

—No,no,no...el pelirrojo...

—Ya~...¿quieres a Gaara?...—se sentó frente al oji carbón.

—Hai...

—Pues lamento decirte que él es nuevo,no vende su cuerpo...Tsumo me dijo que solo trabajaría como mesero...y...

—Lo sé...los meseros no se tocan...vamos Reizōko,todos tienen un precio...incluso tú—dijo perspicaz.

—Ya me oíste Itachi...—se levanto dispuesto a marcharse,cuando el azabache hablo con tono autoritario.

—50.000...por dos noches con él...

—¿50. ?—pregunto sorprendido mirando al Uchiha que sacaba su chequera.

—No,no,no...50.000 dolares...—dijo en tono superior firmando el cheque.

—¿Que?—sus ojos no podían mostrar mas sorpresa que la que mostraban en ese momento...

...

—Oye mocoso...

—¿E-eh?...

—Si a ti—dijo el rubio acorralando al pequeño en uno de los pasillos—quiero que sepas desde ya que Itachi es mio—lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta levantándolo en el aire.

—N-no entiendo...

—Ay claro que no...eres un mocoso—acerco su rostro al del pequeño intimidandolo con su mirada—que...¿cuánto tienes?...

—Eh...yo...14...

—¡Ja,todo un mocoso!—aspiro el olor del Sabaku No,deleitándose al sentir un delicioso olor a miel-hueles exquisito...me pregunto si...—acerco su boca al cuello del menor pasando su lengua por el lechoso lugar—hum...—se deleito al sentir que esa piel era tan o mas dulce que la miel.

—¡Deidara!—se escucho la voz del castaño,era un tono entre enfado y reproche,el rubio apenas y sintió la voz de su jefe soltó al ojiagua y miro con ojos temerosos al dueño del club—vete a hacer tu trabajo.

—Hai—dice para luego salir corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban todos.

—Gaara...—le hablo al menor que miraba el suelo,su cuerpo temblaba levemente mientras sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas reflejaban miedo.

—¿H-hai?—susurro viendo a sus jefe.

—Necesito que vayas a la habitación 12,esta al final del pasillo...uno de los Semes se emborracho de más y termino vomitando en las sabanas...tienes que cambiarlas.

—Hai.

Si jefe se marcho del lugar dejándolo solo,se dirigió a un closet de el estrecho pasillo y saco unas sabanas blancas,fue mirando de numero en numero asta que llego a la puerta su mano el el frió metal,la puerta fue abierta de sopetón,al tiempo que un pelirrojo chocaba contra el suelo.

—¿Na-Nani?...

—Hola hermosura—susurro una voz al tiempo que la puerta era cerrada con seguro.

—¿U-usted?—dijo con voz temerosa levantándose de a poco,sus ojos aguamarina vieron como el azabache caminaba lentamente hacia él.

—¿No te da gusto verme?—sus ojos se clavaron en el menor deleitando al portador de aquellos posos negros ante su visión.

—¿Q-qué...qu-iere de mí?-su voz se quebró,comenzó a dar pasos en reversas asta chocar contra la cama y caer en ella,intento levantarse de inmediato,cuando sintió como era aprisionado contra el mullido colchón.

—¿No lo puse claro allí afuera?—se apodero de las muñecas del Sabaku No subiéndolas asta más arriba de las cabellera rojiza.

—O-o...One-onegai...n-no...no me h-haga da-daño—sus hermosos ojos aguamarina se cristalizaron al saber de ante mano lo que iba a suceder.

—Te va a gustar—dichas sus palabras se acerco a los labios rosaditos que lo habían tentado desde el momento en que lo vio,con su lengua delineo el contorno de aquellos carnosos labios.

—S-se lo su-supli...—sin haberse dado cuenta abrió su boca dejando que la lengua del otro se colara en su cálida boca.

Probo del sabor del Sabaku No,degustándose con el dulce sabor sintiendo como la lengua de este se trataba de esconder en ese pequeño de sus manos se aparto de las muñecas del pelirrojo para tocar la aterciopelada piel del menor,toco los pezones pelirrojo por encima de la musculosa,sus labios se comenzaron a mover más salvajes,en un beso más apasionado,un fino hilo de saliva se escapo de los labios del menor confundiéndose con lagrimas que se escapaban de los ojos aguamarina que miraban al techo sin mirarlo.

Su mano bajo asta toparse con el final de la remera,se abrió paso por debajo de esta tocando el suave vientre del pelirrojo,se separo del beso tan exquisito para de inmediato bajar al cuello pálido degustándose con su dulce sabor,mientras sus fosas nasales eran invadidas por un rico olor a miel.


	2. Encontrando tu mirada

—De-deténgase—suplicaba entre sollozos que lo callaban de repente,aun con los sentimientos de repugnancia asía si mismo y a ese ser,no dejaba su formalidad,su respeto hacia los mayores aun estaba con él.

—No quiero—su mano acaricio en linea recta el vientre del más pequeño sintiendo como este subía y bajaba de forma rá la linea recta asta toparse con un par de botones,los que pellizco,tironeo y apretó con lujuria,aparto su mano de las muñecas y se dirigió al chaleco para quitárselo.

—¡N-no!—grito golpeando el pecho del azabache con todas sus fuerzas intentando apartarlo,su musculosa fue arrancada de forma agresiva,rompiéndola en dos,enseguida aquella boca salvaje se aparto de su cuello para pasar a sus pezones,lambiendolos con entera lujuria.

—Hum—su deseo aumento ante el dulce sabor de esos caramelos rosados,fricciono sus miembros,separados tan solo por una fin tela,sintiéndose en la gloria ante ese la fricción moviéndose de arriba a abajo,haciendo que su erección manos acariciaron la suave piel de los muslos del joven pelirrojo,apretó los muslos dejando la marca de sus dedos en la lechosa piel.

—¡N-no...n-no qu-quiero!—se sacudía intentando liberarse,sus ojos no dejaron de derramar cuantas lagrimas se les desespero creció al momento en que sus shorts fueron arrancados de una forma agresiva,al igual que su pequeño bóxer,dejando por completo desnudo,sin contar que aun llevaba sus botas.

Se dio un par de minutos para contemplar el cuerpesito que iba a marcar como suyo,esa piel tan lechosa le incitaba a morder y besar cada parte,el cuello que mostraba algunos chupones y unos pequeños rastros de saliva se le antojaba como si se tratara de una barra de chocolate blanco,los botonsitos rosa,erectos y rojos por sus mordidas y lenguetasos,tan apetecibles y labios,hinchados,rojos y billosos,el toque que más hacia que lo quisiera poseer eran esas orejas de Neko y esa colita esponjosa y afelpada que se movía de un lado a otro inquieta,realmente era un chico demasiado violable,cada poro de su cuerpo desprendía tentació excitación era demasiada ante tal visión,en este momento...el pecado era lo que quería cometer.

Sus verdosos ojos vieron como el mayor se quitaba su camisa negra sin dejar de verlo con entera lujuria,se mordió el labio,haciendo que un fino hilo escurriera de este,cerro sus ojos intentando llevar su mente a otros pensamientos y no prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

—Yo...quería...que el primero...fuera él—pensaba mientras unos ojos entre carmesí y castaños cruzaban por su mente,junto con un cabello tan brillante y rojo como el fuego del mismo infierno,imágenes de besos prohibidos y secretos que habían compartido,sus labios con sabor a menta se entremezclaba con su sabor a miel.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que se habían besado...

_***Falsh Back***_

_Era una tarde hermosa,de esas que quieres salir,correr y correr por todos lados asta caer agotado,al menos eso pensaría un niño normal...por que para Gaara no era así,y es que él no era un chico días como ese le gustaba contemplar a los niños pequeños desde su ventana que daba a un pequeño parque infantil,le gustaba contemplar como corrían y jugueteaban con sus suspiro se escapo de sus carnosos labios,pensaba en como sería tener un mejor amigo,y es que a sus 10 años no tenía ningún mejor amigo o si quiera un amigo común,suspiro nuevamente._

_—¿Por que no vas a jugar con los demás niños?—_

_se escucho una voz profunda y un poco ronca a su espalda,enseguida se volteo,encontrándose con unos ojos casi rojos mirandolo con tranquilidad._

_—N-no...quiero—_

_sus mejillas se adornaron de un hermoso rojo que lo hacia ver mas tierno de lo que ya era._

_—Tienes que hacer amigos,Ototo—_

_así era como se trataban,de hermano menor a hermano mayor,pero no eran hermanos,de echo eran primos,pero se quería como si fuera dos hermanos._

_—N-no—_

_—¿Por que?—_

_se fue acercando asta sentarse al lado de su primo menor._

_—E-es que...m-me...m-me d-da—_

_sus nervios no le permitían hablar con claridad haciendo que tartamudeara una y otra ves,sus nervios llegaron a tope cuando sintió la fría mano de su primo acariciar su encendida mejilla_

_—ver-ver-ver...ver-ver—_

_—¿Vergüenza?—_

_de una manera inconsciente fue acercándose al rostro de su pequeño pelirrojo,que tenia cada ves mas rojos sus mofletes de niño._

_—Sasori...Aniki...y-yo—_

_su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado cuando sintió la acompasada respiración del mayor entremezclándose con su agitada respiració manos del pelirrojo mayor se posaron en las mejillas del menor._

_—Ototo—_

_guardo silencio viendo los ojos del menor,esos ojos aguamarina que brillaban con intensidad,roso sus labios cerrando los ojos,dejándose llevar por las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que se descargaban por todo su cuerpo._

_Sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y calmado,los finos labios del mayor comenzaron a moverse,incitando al menor a siguió el beso de una manera torpe,sintiendo un escalofrío en el momento que una legua traviesa fue delineando sus labios intentando abrirlos y de paso saboreandolos._

_Abrió lentamente su boca dejando que la lengua del mayor explorara y saboreara su cavidad bucal,el pelirrojo menor saboreo el sabor a menta del la boca del contrario,mientras el pelirrojo mayor saboreaba el dulce sabor a miel._

_Era un beso en el cual se revelaban sentimientos ocultos y prohibidos..._

**_Fin Flash Back..._**

Fue sacado de sus hermosos pensamientos al momento en que sus cuello fue mordido con pasió manos se movieron rápidamente intentando apartar al mayor,tocando el pecho bien formado de este.

—¿Qué sucede Gaary?—pregunto en tono sensual cerca del oído del pelirrojo,su mano izquierda se apodero de uno de los pezones rosados,mientras su boca se apoderaba del su mano derecha y deslizo su bragueta,para luego deshacerse de sus pantalones negros,quedando tan solo en bóxer con un gran bulto en su su miembro erecto de el apresamiento de esa tela,fricciono sus miembros ahora estando los dos desnudos—humm—dejo escapar un gemido ante la deliciosa caricia.

—¡No...m-me to-toques!—grito dejando de lado el miedo y dejando que la ira se apoderara de su ser.

—Calmate hermosura—susurro por ultimo para posicionarse en medio del pelirrojo,fue levantando las piernas del menor asta su cintura

—¡N-no!—sintió como la punta del miembro del mayor presionaba su entrada,serró los ojos fuertemente,intentando alejarse de esa pensar en otra cosa,recordando la ves en que él y Sasori casi...lo hacen.

_**Flash Back...**_

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti,feliz cumpleaños Gaaryta...feliz cumpleaños a ti!—_

_se escuchaba el canto del sus pocos familiares y amigos de su padre,era su cumpleaños numero 12,sus mejillas coloradas delataban su vergüenza._

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños Ototo!—_

_grito su hermana abrazándolo con fuerzas,él respondió el abrazo pero no tan emocionado como su hermana._

_—Arigato hermana—_

_se separo de su hermana y enseguida se acerco su castaño hermano mayor._

_—Te felicito Ototo...ya estas grande—_

_abrazo a su hermano,de una manera no tan entusiasta como su hermana pero si con cariño._

_—Arigato—_

_se alejo un poco de el lugar viendo que más personas querían acercarse a ó las escaleras que lo llevaban a su cuarto,tomo en sus manos en el frío metal,abrió lentamente la puerta y al momento que esta estuvo abierta unas manos se apoderaron de su rostro a tiempo que sus labios eran aprisionados por apartar a esa persona,puesto que la oscuridad de la noche no lo ayudaba,se detuvo al momento en que sintió el sabor que más le gustaba desde que lo había probado...menta._

_—Feliz cumpleaños Ototo—_

_susurro una voz ronca cerca de sus labios._

_—A-Aniki—_

_suspiro para luego sonreír con felicidad,sus brazos rodearon el cuello del mayor en un abrazo cálido,fue correspondido de inmediato por los brazos fuertes del mayor._

_—Te amo—_

_aquello lo dejo mas sorprendido,Sasori nunca le decía te amo,siempre era un te quiero,pero jamas un te amo,le pareció más que lindo que se lo dijera por primera ves en su cumpleaños._

_—Yo...también te...amo—_

_sus labios se unieron en un beso cargado de amor puro._

_Sus manos se apoderaron de la pequeña cintura,las manos más pequeñas acariciaban con toques de seda el cuello del mayor,el beso poco a poco se fue haciendo mas intenso,asta llegar a ser un beso calor de la habitación comenzó a abrumarlos,sintiendo como sus pieles comenzaban a quemar,al beso tan fogoso se les unió sus lenguas que danzaban con lujuria dentro y fuera de sus bocas,provocando que un fino hilo de saliva les recorriera desde sus labios,bajando asta la barbilla y así perderse en sus pies dejaron de estar en el suelo para estar colgando en el aire al ser levantado por los brazos del Akasuna No,sus piernas se enroscaron en la cintura del mayor._

_Se separaron del beso tan excitante para recuperar todo el aire perdido,se miraron a los ojos,los verdosos pudieron notar como los carmesí brillaban de deseo y corazones latían a mil,palpitando en un ritmo acelerado,combinando los sonidos de uno con el otro,formando una melodía tamborilera._

_Sus ojos carmesí vieron los ojos aguamarina que tanto le gustaba,se encontraban brillando como dos estrellas,era un brillo lleno de curiosidad y emoción,se acerco al pálido cuello,sintiendo ese olor a miel que tanto caracterizaba al pelirrojo lengua se degusto con el sabor tan delicioso del Sabaku No._

_Sus pasos lo fueron llevando asta la cama,fue recostándose en la cama de dos plazas con el menor aun bajo su cuerpo,de caricias suaves y cariñosas,pasaron a caricias fuertes y deseosas._

_—Ah...A-Aniki—_

_sus manos acariciaban el sedoso pelo del mayor,sus manos curioseaban metiéndose en en la abertura de la camisa atrás del cuello._

_—¿Q-que?...—_

_se separo rápidamente de su primo menor,lo miro como si se tratara de un fantasma,miro sus propias manos aun sintiendo la piel del pelirrojo,se agarro la cabeza de forma desesperada._

_—¿Aniki?—_

_se levanto preocupado de la reacción._

_—No me digas así...yo...yo no soy tu hermano—_

_tras eso salio de la habitación dando un portazo..._

**_Fin Flash Back..._**

Después de eso...jamas volvió a ver a Sasori...ni en esos dos años...que para él había sido como un siglo...

—¡Ahh!...—fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una punzada de dolor tan grande que un montón de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al azabache de manera borrosa,era tanto el dolor comenzó a quedar inconsciente.

—¡Itachi!—fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia,el azabache susurro un montón de maldiciones.

—¡¿Que mierda?!—salio del interior del menor refunfuñando millones de cosas,abrió la puerta luego de haberse puesto sus jeans,se encontró con el jefe del lugar,todo sudado y respirando agitadamente—¿Qué rayos sucede?...

—¡Es la policía!...cerraran el lugar y se llevaran a todos los que estén aquí...sera mejor que nos larguemos.

—Si,si...te alcanzo en la puerta de atrás—el hombre se fue corriendo con dos mochilas en la mano...seguro que era todo su adentro devuelta a la habitación y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo,tras vestirse se acerco al pelirrojo que se encontraba en la cama desmayado—esto aun no termina hermosura—beso los labios inmóviles,para bajar al cuello y le dejo una pequeño chupón que luego se aria mas grande y notorio en la pálida fue corriendo del lugar dirigiéndose a donde lo esperaban encontrándose con un auto que lo esperaba...

...

—¡Aquí hay otro!—se escucharon pasos de personas corriendo-oye niño...¿estas bien?-pregunto un hombre de pelo grisaseo con un toque rebelde,mientras un mechón cubría su ojo izquierdo,mientras que la mitad de su rostro era tapado por una mascara.

—¿Q-que...su-sucedió?—se agarro la cabeza sintiéndose mareado,sus ojos se abrieron como plato y con terror se toco el pecho—n-no—al sentir su piel el terror le invadió,se intento cubrir,derramo algunas lagrimas...¿todo había sido real?...¿lo habían...violado?—n-no...n-no—repetía una y otra ves.

—Kakashi-Sama...creo que a él lo...

—Shh—señalo el peliplata viendo con ojos tristes al menor—¿cuantos...cuantos años tienes?—intento tomar el mentón del pelirrojo para así hacer que lo mirara,pero apenas y le toco la barbilla en chico se aparto mirandolo con horror en sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas.

—Qu-quiero...i-irme—intento levantarse pero unas punzadas de dolor en su trasero le izo desistir—agj...—se quejo al momento en que caía...pero no en el suelo...sino en los fuertes brazos del hombre que le había hablado,el pequeño comenzó a desesperarse e intento apartarse del mayor.

—Si me dices donde vives te llevare con tu familia—dijo con calma.

—¿D-de...ve-verdad?—susurro temblando levemente por estar desnudo y a la ves por el miedo—vi-vivo...e-en...la ma-mansión S-Sa-Sabaku N-No—se aferro al pecho del mayor al tiempo que este comenzaba a caminar.

Lo tapo con su chaqueta y salieron del lugar y se subieron al auto del peligris,el más pequeño fue depositado en los asientos de atrás.

—Jefe...encontramos dos mas...¿interrogaremos a los tres?...

-No...quiero que lleven a cada uno a su hogar—miro por el espejo al pelirrojo—no creo que lo hayan pasado bien...ocúpense del resto...quiero que se encarguen de cerrar el lugar.

—Hai.

...

El coche se detuvo justo frente a una gran mansión,de el auto negro se bajo un hombre alto,de pelo tan oscuro como la noche y ojos como dos poso profundos de mirada lentamente por un pequeño caminito que llevaba a la puerta principal,saco su llave y abrió la gran puerta y entro en la gran mansión Uchiha.

—¿Donde rayos estabas?—ataco su padre apenas y entro,mirandolo con una furia inmensa.

—Fui a pasar el rato—se dirigió a las escaleras intentando subirlas,pero el agarre fuerte del patriarca Uchiha lo detuvo.

—Tenemos que hablar—jalo del brazo de su hijo mayor llevándolo a la sala de estar,donde Mikoto y Sasuke se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro,la primera estaba con un semblante preocupado y el segundo mostraba todo su aburrimiento y desinterés sin importarle que pensaran de su pose tan ó de una manera brusca a su hijo al lado de su hermano menor—bueno creo que no se han enterado...su abuelo Madara solicito una cita con toda la familia...¡y ustedes dos no estaban!...lo que quiero saber es...¡¿donde carajos estaban?!...

—Pues yo estaba con unos amigos—dijo de forma fría y cortante el menor de los Uchiha's .

—Y yo estaba muy ocupado—hablo de forma sarcástica el hijo mayor.

—Que bonita escusa Itachi...—su voz salio con veneno,con un tono rasposo,realmente se estaba conteniendo de no gritarles a esos dos—En primer lugar...Sasuke...¡me importa muy poco tus amigos,cuando yo digo que vengas...TU VIENES!—grito fuera de sus casillas,esos dos siempre,desde que habían nacido,le complicaron la vida—¡y tu...dime ya donde mierda estabas!—se levanto señalando al pelinegro,los hermanos se dirigieron miradas y se aguantaron la risa al ver el rostro todo rojo de su padre,que comúnmente no demostraba ningún sentimiento.

—Bueno...me estaba violando a un Neko—dijo con tranquilidad,Sasuke por su parte intento cubrir sus labios para que su padre no viera su sonrisa.

—¡¿Que?!—tomo bruscamente del cuello de la chaqueta del heredero Uchiha y lo izo levantarse.

—¡Itachi!—grito en tono de regaño Mikoto,viendo a su hijo mayor con mucha decepción.

—¿Que?...no lo pude evitar...se veía tan violable—su Ototo se mordió el labio intentando contenerse las carcajadas que querían escapar,lo que él y su hermano menor tenían en común era que les gustaba sacar de sus casillas a su padre.

—¡Kuso!...¿por que rayos no hacen lo que les digo?—soltó a su hijo y se volvió a sentar—su abuelo quiere nietos de ustedes.

—¿Eso no sería incesto?—se burlo Sasuke.

—¡No entre ustedes,idiotas!...aveces dudo que sean mis hijos—se masajeo las sienes sintiendo un dolor de cabeza horrible—Encuentren una Neko Doncel o incluso un chico que pueda darles un hijo...

—Ni de broma—hablo Sasuke levantándose rápidamente de su lugar—tengo mucho por delante como para que un mocoso nazca y me arruine mi libertad—se quejo caminando asta la puerta dispuesto a salir.

—Te heredare el 30% de mi herencia.

—Echo—Itachi intento no reírse al ver la debilidad de su Ototo.

—¿Y tú?—refiriéndose al azabache de cabello largo.

—Acepto...

—Muy bien...tenemos un trato...

...

—Es aquí—susurro de manera suave,casi inaudible,pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el mayor lo escuchara—¿Le puedo pedir un favor?.

—Hai...dime—dijo sin apartar su mirada de la gran mansión.

—No...n-no le diga...n-nada de...esto...a-a...m-mi...padre—suplico entre sollozos.

—Pero...

—Pero nada...si...s-si mi pa-padre se...entera...n-no quiero n-ni...pe-pensar l-lo que a-ara—se bajo del auto corriendo a la puerta ía mas que nada que su padre y sus hermanos estuvieran trabajando,así no tendría que que darles explicaciones de por que estaba semi desnudo,tan solo con una chaqueta que le llegaba asta la mitad de sus muslos y un par de botas de lluvia...

Luego de echar una mirada al auto que lo trajo,cerro la puerta para suspirar y dejar derramar cuantas lagrimas quisieran a sus ojos verdosos.

—¿Gaara?—escucho es voz...llamar su nombre...sus ojos se abrieron sin mas mientras su corazón comenzaba a bombardear a un ritmo frené sus ojos sin poder creerlo,sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse de pánico y terror.

-¿Tú?...


	3. Palabras de Amor

—¿Tú que dices,Ototo?...

—Es un buen trato...

—Pero ami me dará casi el 50% de su herencia...más que heredare todas las empresas de los Uchihas...

—¡Ja!...muy gracioso Itachi-Baka...hable con padre y me heredara 3 de las 10 empresas Sharingan Inc...seré dueño de Sharingan 4,7 y 9...

—Como sea...¿ya tienes la persona que te dará un hijo?...

—No.

Los dos hermanos Uchiha se encontraban hablando tranquilamente en el cuarto del mayor,sus miradas se concentraban en la Tv,ya que jugaban un video pequeños la única manera de que estuvieran quietos con la presencia del otro era jugar video juegos,y Fugaku desde que descubrió esto...le compraba toda clase de juegos para consola,así obtenía unos minutos de paz sin esos dos.

—¿Y tú?...

—Iie—el menor comenzó a manotear la palanca de mayor,intentando descontrolar el manejo del auto—¡ja...tienes que hacer mucho más para ganarme!—se burlo el mayor viendo como quedaba en 1er lugar y su hermano en 2do.

—¡Hiciste trampa,maldito!—se quejo saltando encima de sus hermano mayor e intentando propinarle un buen golpe en el rostro,cosa que le fue imposible ya que este los esquivaba de una manera muy ágil—¡quédate quieto para que te pueda golpear!—tomó el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo.

—¡Ja...me dejare golpear por ti!...¡cuando los pinguinos vuelen!—se burlo empujando a su Ototo,logrando que esté cayera al se levanto y saltando a su hermano,salio corriendo perro persiguiendo a un gato,paro en seco al sentir como algo vibraba en su bolsillo,sacó con su mano el aparato que vibraba con insistencia al ser una llamada lo que percibía—¿quien habla?...

—¿Itachi-san?...soy yo...Deidara...

—Ah...Dei-chan...¿qué sucede?...

—Bueno...es que como te abras enterado...cerraron el local...

—Ha-hai-sin dar oportunidad a nada,el de peinado de cacatúa se lanzo a su Aniki,intentando derribarlo,siéndole imposible—De-Dei-chan...espera un momento—marcó el botón de llamada en  
espera y separo a su Baka hermano menor—¡baka espera...estoy hablando por teléfono!.

—Esta bien—se aparto de su hermano y vio como este tocaba la pantalla táctil.

—Dei-chan...¿que decías?...

—Que...como el local fue cerrado...Tsumo dijo que estarían en uno de los bares...creo que en Otoko Okami...¿vendrás?.

—Claro...nos vemos allá...—tras despedirse del chico colgó y se volteo a ver a su hermano—Ototo...¿vienes conmigo?...

—¿A donde?...—los dos comenzaron a caminar devuelta a la habitación del mayor.

—Al bar...si quieres invita unos amigos tuyos...

—Esta bien...¿cuando nos vamos?...

—En 2 horas...así que aprontate para ir a buscar a tus amigos... 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Las gotas saladas caían en cascada,al tiempo que su desesperación crecía de a montones,ya no aguantaba,ya no podía,ya estaba cansado de todo esto...necesitaba conservaba esa mirada en su mente...

_Flash Back..._

_**—¿Tú?...—**__sus ojos lo escudriñaron de todas las maneras,intimidandolo con esa fría mirada que le dedicaba a cada persona que lo miraba__**—¿q-que...ha-haces a-aquí?—**__se levanto de a poco como pudo y a pasos lentos se dirigió a la escalera,sus manos se apoyaron en la pared más cercana ayudándose a pequeña arrugas se podían observar en medio de donde tendrían que estar sus cejas,dejando evidencia del dolor que esto le producía en donde no debía._

_**—Es que mi Okasan no vendrá...y Otosan me...obligo...a venir con el en lugar de mi Okasan—**__dijo de manera fría y cortante,su mirada carmesí no dejaba de ver el estado del menor,este se encontraba con tan solo una chaqueta que le llegaba asta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas,unas botas para lluvia negras,con algunas manchas moradas en sus muslo,de lo que parecían ser de dedos,algunos chupones por toda la extensión del pálido cuello__**—¿que diablos...?**_**_—_**_Intento controlarse para no gritar de ira,no podía tan siquiera que el cuerpesito de su primo lo haya manchado un bastardo__**—¿por que estas así?.**_

_**—¿Te interesa?—**__pregunto con cierto tono sarcástico sin mirar al mayor,fue subiendo las escaleras,mientras sus orejas se paraban escuchando con entera atención los movimientos producidos por el Akasuna No,sus ojos aguamarina se cerraron cunado sintió un portazo..._

_Fin Flash Back..._

Sus lagrimas no dejaron de caer en ningún momento del recuerdo,se adentro al cuarto de baño,dando vueltas al grifo viendo como al agua comenzaba a caer,modero la temperatura de caer el abrigo y dejo que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo al momento en que entro a la ducha,intento alejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento,que su mente volara a quien sabe donde,todo su cuerpo se relajo,liberando sus tensiones.

Al salir,tomó entre sus manos la bata blanca y cubrió su desnudes con aquel pedazo de tela,salio de ese lugar y se acerco a su armario,tomando su pijama que consistía en una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris,tomo una bata negra que usaba para cuando salia por la casa.

Camino hasta el balcón dejando que el aire golpeara su rostro y moviera su cabello húmedo,secándolo de a poco.

—Linda noche...¿no crees?—se escucho un susurro,sus ojos verdosos se dirigieron al dueño de esa voz.

—Hai...muy...linda—aparto su mirada de esos penetrantes ojos turquesa,sus orejas negras como la noche se movieron escuchando cada pequeño sonido que producía los movimiento del otro.

—¿Me dirás por qué llorabas?—susurro de manera lenta en el oído del menor,haciéndolo estremecer al sentirlo tan manos se reposaron a cada lado del pelirrojo más pequeño,en el barandal que impedía que se su nariz al cuello de cisne,sintiendo ese olor tan peculiar que tanto le gustaba...ese olor a miel,desde que lo sintió se preguntaba...¿por qué ese olor? o ¿no se supone que la miel no tiene olor?...¿y por que cuando pobo esos labios tan carnosos,que ahora le estaban tentando,...tenían sabor a miel?.Gaara era...una persona única,tan peculiar...tan...tan... realmente ser consciente,abrazo posesivamente aquel cuerpo menudo,como si alguien lo fuese a apartar de el.

—N-no...m-me...to-toques—intento apartar al mayor,pero de nada le sirvió,puesto que la palabra lo decía...era el mayor—¡suél-suéltame Itachi!—grito...pero...el pánico lo lleno tanto,que por un momento creyó que era el llevo las manos a la boca cubriéndola,rezado por que el mayor no lo haya en el momento en que fue volteado para que sus ojos se chocasen,entendió que sus palabras si fueron escuchadas.

—¿Quién es Itachi?—sus manos se apoderaron de forma brusca de los hombros.

—Na-nadie...q-que te i-importe...—intento zafarse,logrando lastimarse aun más—Sa-Sasori...m-me la-lastimas—miro al mayor con los ojos aguados.

—¿Qué...?—sus ojos rubí miraron al menor,viendo como este se sobaba los brazos,su mano se dirigió a la mejilla de el pelirrojo,provocando que se sonrojara—¿Qué fue lo que te paso?.

—N-no...cre-creo que te im-importe—aparto al mayor y se retiro del lugar.

—Sabes...eres de mi familia...eres mi primo menor...claro que me preocupo por ti...dime...¿me dirás?.

—Iie...

—Por favor...

—No...

—Onegai shimasu...doshita no?...

—Iie...—se deshizo de la bata dejándola en un pequeño sofá que estaba frente al Tv—ahora largate...

Tras un largo y profundo suspiro,el mayor se retiro dejando solo al menor... 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—¿Este es el lugar,ttebayo?...

—Hai...prefería el otro...

—Bueno...algo es algo...

—Ya lo creo.

Sus pasos los llevaron hasta uno de los lugares VIP,era unos sofás rojos,todos puesto en circulo,una mesa de cristal redonda en medio del Neko camarera se acerco a ellos con una pequeña libreta...

—¿Van a tomar algo?—pregunto de forma coqueta la chica pelirroja de lentes,con orejas y cola roja.

—Hai...yo un Vodka...

—Yo una cerveza 'ttebayo...

—Un Martini...

La linda joven se marcho contoneando su caderas,en un intento de seducir a los chicos tan sexys de la mesa VIP.

—¿Te gusta?...—pregunto el mayor de los tres sin apartar sus azabaches ojos de la pelirroja.

—Es una Zorra...muy fácil—respondió con simpleza el menor.

—Es bella...aunque el Teme tiene razón,'ttebayo...

—...—sus ojos negros no dejaron de ver a la pelirroja con lujuria,hasta que vio una mata de cabello rubio acercarse a la chica,una sonrisa se asomo a sus el momento en que los ojos zafiro se dirigieron a su persona su sonrisa aumento,el rubio pelilargo se acerco a pasos lentos y sensuales al Uchiha.

—Viniste—susurro sentándose en el regazo del mayor,que lo aprisiono de la cintura y se apodero de sus finos labios...

—Dei-chan...te presento a mi hermano Sasuke—señalando al pelinegro que estaba sentado de frente—y Naruto...amigo de Sasuke—el rubio saludo con la mano al chico Neko,el cual respondió—chicos...el es Deidara—presento al rubio probando con su lengua el cuello del menor,provocando un suspiro involuntario—dime Dei...el pelirrojo...¿no trabaja mas aquí?...

—Sabia que preguntarías por él...—se levanto del regazo del azabache y se cruzo de brazos—pero...si quieres saber...me dijeron que un detective se lo llevo...

-¿Por qué?...

—Creo que le dio lastima...por como lo dejaste—tras sus palabras dejo escapar una pequeña risa de sus finos labios.

—Dei-chan...ven aquí—señalo con su dedo indice al menor,el Neko volvió a sentarse en el regazo,su boca se acerco al oído del oji zafiro y susurro unas palabras que hicieron que el menor saltara de felicidad—ahora ve y cambiate... 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

El sol de la mañana atacaba ojos y piel con su fuerte resplandor,como consecuencia los ojos de cada una de las personas habitantes de una mansión,conocida como la mansión Uchiha,se levantaban a cumplir con sus deberes.

Un moreno,de ojos oscuros como el infinito,piel pálida como una hoja en blanco,cabellos negros y con ese color tan sin vida,una mata de pelo rubio se entremezclaba con los oscuros hermosos ojos zafiro fueron descubiertos al abrirse sus parpados,los posos sin fondo de Itachi lo miraron sin una pizca de sentimientos.

—Ohayo—susurro con voz amorosa el rubito,sin recibir ninguna respuesta de parte del Uchiha.

—Hay que levantarnos—sin dar tiempo a nada se levanto y comenzó ponerse sus bóxer,para luego,sin dirigirle la mirada al menor,se adentro al cuarto de baño.

—Ita...—su voz sonó quebrada,sin poder contenerla,una lagrima amarga delineo su mejilla,y como un gatito pequeño se acurruco en la cama,cubriéndose hasta las orejas con las blancas sabanas. 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Las cortinas fueron abiertas de par en par,dejando entrar la segadora luz del día,un gruñido que sonó más como un ronroneo se escucho debajo de las negras sabanas.

Pasos ligeros y silenciosos ante cualquier oído humano,pero con el suficiente sonido como para que las finas y habilidosas orejas de Neko los cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando sintió una presión en el colchón,provocando que esté se hundiera levemente ante el nuevo fuertemente cuando las sabanas fueron apartadas de manera lenta,un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir el aliento del mayor en su cuello,sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa que parecía rojo en sus mejillas paliduchas.

—Tara...tarara...tarara—las orejas azabache se pararon escuchando con atención la tonada tarareada por el mayor...era imposible que después de tanto tiempo...aun la recordara... 

Flash Back...

Sus lagrimas caían en picada por su blanquecina mejilla,un pequeño hilo rojo se deslizaba por su frente,asta llegar a su cuello y perderse en este.

Había seguido los consejos de su Aniki,intento hacer amigos...pero jamas pensó que todo iba a salir así.

Lo único que había obtenido eran insultos**—(¡Nadie nunca sera tu amigo...eres un fenómeno!)—**fueron las crueles y duras palabras de esos sentía más que nada en la vida que él solo era un fantasma,un desperdicio de vida y de carne.

Tan solo quería desaparecer su existencia y olvidar todo,no quería sufrir mas,como si se tratara de todo un castigo,se fue levantando arrastrando los pies hasta su balcón.

Sus ojos verdosos vieron el suelo,la caída se veía larga desde el segundo piso,el suelo se veía tan oscuro,tan inalcanzable desde ese punto,era como si en lugar de estar mirando el frió suelo,este fuera el mismísimo infinito al que mirara.

Se vio tan tentado a inclinarse...y lo izo...se inclino hacia adelante,más y más...y de la nada unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron por la espalda.

**—¿Que crees que haces?—**susurro una voz,su tono denotaba toda la preocupación que sentía en ese momento.

**—L-lo...in-intente...A-Aniki...—**sollozos comenzaron a escucharse como eco en todo el lugar,gemidos entrecortados y lagrimas impactar contra el barandal**—p-pero...e-e-ellos ti-tienen...ra-razón...so-soy...un...mo-monstruo.. .**

**—No...no lo eres...eres mi Ototo...la persona mas tierna y apachurrable,besable y...eres la persona que amo...eres la única persona que yo e amado,amo y amare en toda mi vida...y es que...**

Tu eres mi rosa negra...tus petalos son mi vida..  
Tus espinas mis heridas...

Recitaba entre susurros besando el paliducho cuello,Sasori liberaba sus palabras cual ave vuela libre en el viento invernal.

Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza,...  
Tus espinas se convierten en pétalos llenos de belleza,...  
nunca marchitas...  
Se extremeze tu cuerpo como una hiedra inconfundible...  
Jamas dejaras de ser mi rosa negra..  
Mi incomparable flor en este hermoso jardín,...  
Tu deslumbrante pelo negro destella el mejor jazmín...  
Te escoji a ti por ser diferente a las demás rosas...

Sus manos se apoderaron de la pequeña cintura,pegándolo todo lo que podía a su cuerpo voz era suave y calmada cual poeta recitando su más grande logro.

Fin Flash Back...

—Tarara...tarara...—con su nariz olfateo ese delicioso olor a miel que tanto le gustaba,sin poder contenerse del tentador aroma,su lengua húmeda y caliente se degusto con la dulce mejilla—extraño tus besos...tu caricias...extraño que me digas Aniki...Gaara...yo aun te...

—¡Alejate de mi,Sasori!—de un salto el menor se aparto del mayor,se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a la puerta,apenas y logro abrirla unos centímetros cuando un brazo lo sorprendió apoyándose en la puerta,impidiéndole abrirla.

—Solo dime que no me amas y me alejare de ti...

Susurro en el oído del mas bajo,provocando un estremecimiento en el pequeño cuerpo,lo volteo agarrando de los hombros al pelirrojo,queriendo ver esos ojos transparentes como agua,siendo consciente de que no sería capaz de mentirle mientras sus carmesí ojos lo observaran.

El más joven iba a contestar,pero los labios del Akasuna No prohibieron que cualquier palabra saliera de sus carnosos manos se movieron inquietas tratando de apartarlo,sin llegar a conseguir nada,las manos más grandes se apoderaron de la cintura del chico,acorralándolo por completo contra la pared,desde la espalda del pelirubí solo se lograban ver los pies del mas pequeño.

Sus brazos cayeron con pesadez a cada lado de su diminuto ser,pero pronto su cerebro reacciono y logrando comandar sus brazos izo que estos acariciaran el cuello del la ansiosa lengua de Sasori delineaba los labios del contrario,incitando a que le siguiera el juego.Tímida,pero segura la lengua pequeña del Sabaku No salio de su pequeña cueva para encontrarse con otra mas grande,sus lenguas se movían de un lado a otro,de arriba a abajo,para al fin perderse en medio de las cavidades al fundirse en un beso necesitado...

—¿Me...amas?—pregunto de manera agitada,intentando recuperar los dos el aire robado por el otro,las mejillas sonrojadas del menor,sus orejitas tan sumisa,sus ojitos vidriosos y con pequeñas lagrimitas...todo en él amaba.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Luego de ponerse algo decente y prestarle algo igual de decente al rubio,bajaron las escaleras,Itachi mostraba un semblante serió,aun mas de lo normal,mientras el rubio que llevaba por nombre Deidara,mostraba una gran e iluminada sonrisa.

Pronto llegaron a donde se encontraba el patriarca Uchiha,leyendo un libro tranquilo,dando de ves en cuando un sorbo a su café.También se encontraba Mikoto,mirando un programa de Tv de cocina,con una taza de te de limón entre sus finas manos...Y por ultimo se encontraba Sasuke,su Ototo...leyendo una revista y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente,regalo de su madre.

—Padre...madre-llamo la atención de los allí presentes—les quiero presentar a Deidara...él sera mi esposo...

_Continuara..._

* * *

...:::::Gracias por leer:::::...  
...:::::¿Comentarios?:::::...


	4. Ai Shiteru

Se escuchaba todo un potente motor en todo el aeropuerto,cantidades de gente salia de aviones personas salían gritando ''¡Aleluya!'',y es que luego de horas en esa lata de sardinas,con pequeños engendros llamados por el hombre ''Niños'',molestando a cada minuto y personas salían con una sonrisa al haber estado en la parte ''VIP'',otras salían con unas marcadas ojeras.

También estaban las que esperaban impacientes su avión,para que luego la inmensa pantalla plana colocada bien arriba,marcara ''Pospuesto''.Justo al lado del nombre del país al que pensabas ir...

Cabezas se elevaron,mirando pasar por el cielo a un avió,lujoso,que en las dos partes,derecha e izquierda,decía con letras grandes.

''Corporación Uchiha''.

Las empresas más conocidas de Latino América,eran las empresas para personas que hablaban español latino u reconocidas como las afamadas empresas Uchiha Inc.

Una sonrisa orgullosa.

Eso se podía ver en su perfecto rostro,al ver como la gente miraba con envidia y recelo su avión,soltó una esa que hacían enojar a su hermano mayor,echo su lengua infantilmente,deseando que esas personas lo vieran.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!—regaño la ronca y profunda voz de su hermano,que le golpeo la cabeza—esas personas ganan sus vidas para poder viajar en esos aviones...—comenzó con,para él,el sermón que siempre le daba para hacerle comprender—¡mientras tú ere un mantenido!...

—Oh...vamos Niisan...no seas tan malo...de todos modos ellos no me ven...

—De todos modos NO lo hagas—dijo entre dientes el azabache mayor,echando una mirada por la ventana redonda.

—Hemos llegado...por favor esté en sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones—dijo la voz femenina y seductora de la azafata.

Los dos hicieron lo que se les pidió...

...

—¿Perdón?...—en un momento a otro,la tasa de café de Fugaku pasaba a mejor vida rota en el suelo,la tasa de Mikoto salio volando hasta aterrizar en un florero y provocar que esta también cayera.Y el chocolate caliente de Sasuke,o estaba caliente y le quemó la lengua u no pudo evitar escupir todo ese liquido delicioso.

—Lo que escucharon...me casare con Deidara...—la mano del rubio intento tomar la más grande,pero esa mano muy disimuladamente se escondió en el bolsillo de el mayor.

—Pe-pe-pero...—intentaba hablar la Uchiha logrando tan solo soltar balbuceos,el mayor de la sala se levanto de su cómodo sofá de una manera imponente,con una mirada que asustaría hasta al mismísimo rey de la oscuridad.

—¡¿Con que consentimiento?!—un pequeño defecto se pudo apreciar en la frente de el morocho patriarca,estaba molesto...y la vena en su frente lo demostraba.

—Tú...—respondió con mucha simpleza Itachi.

—Pero...—dijo nuevamente la mujer—hijo...se...supone...

—Itachi...-hablo su hermano menor de manera burlona—¿no sabes nada...?...

—Nada...¿de qué?...

—Tu padre ya te escogió un esposo-susurro como si fuera un pecado hablar sobre eso la única mujer en esa sala.

—¿Q-qué...?—dijo con voz inaudible el oji zafiro.

—No...yo ya decidí casarme con Deidara...

—Ya es tarde...la persona con la que te casaras es...

...

—Ah...i-iie...

Se escucho un jadeo,las manos acaneladas de Sasori acariciaban su cintura,bajando por su espalda y apretando de forma un poco brusca,pero a la vez suave,su redonda aliento caliente golpeaba su piel,logrando hacer que soltara suspiros de placer.

—Dime...Gaara...¿me odias?...—izo la pregunta que carcomía su cabeza por dentro,como gusanos a un cadáver enterrado bajo tierra.

—H-hai...—susurro de forma apagada,intentando que su voz no sonara complacida por esas caricias y besos.

—¿Por qué?...—volvió a preguntar,degustando el cuello de cisne de su primo menor.

—Po-por...que...m-me...de-dejaste...—respondió soltando un par de lagrimas amargas,sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta.

—¿Y no te preguntaste...por qué?...—lo miro a los ojos,intentando saber que pasaba por esa inocente cabeza.

—I-iie...

Con suaves pasos y besos que parecían caricias de seda se llevo al menor hasta la cama,recostando el pequeño cuerpo en el mullido colchó suspiros se escuchaban de la boca de menor,pero luego se dejaron de escuchar al momento en que los labios del mayor lo aprisionaba en un apasionado manos mas pequeñas se entrelazaron con las más grandes,sus labios compartían un beso sin lujuria o deseo,solo amor y cariñ caían como pequeños cristales que se rompían en cuanto caían,eran gotas de aguas con más sentimientos de los que demostraban.

Sus brazos se entrelazaron en un abrazo,se separaron por el tan necesitado aire,se miraron a los ojos,unos verde aguamarina demostraban confusión,no entendía...¿por qué?...después de tanto tiempo...¿por qué?...Otros caramelos mostraban amor,un amor tan grande como el mismísimo planeta Tierra,incluso era posible que más grand que el Infinito.

—Hug...e-etto...Saso...—sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso necesitado.

—Yo...te amo...

—¿Q-qué?...—más que sorprendido miro al mayor,con su corazón latiendo sin freno alguno,se sentía tan confundido.

—Te amo...y...si me dices que me aparte...yo...—un abrazo lo tomo por desprevenido,una curvatura se formo en sus labios,sentía tanta alegría,u hasta podía decir que más,que la vez en que se declararon amor puro. más que eso lo alegro,el saber que sus sentimientos tenían oportunidad de ser correspondido lo alegraba.Más que eso su corazón se llenaba de felicidad.

—En-entonces...¿por que me dejaste?...—sintió como el otro le correspondía rápidamente el abrazo.

—Mi...mi...padre...se entero de...lo nuestro...y me amenazo con decirle a Sentō...y hacer que te apartara de mí...mandándote a un internado...alejándote de todo y de todos...yo...solo...quería protegerte...y...

—Te amo...—susurro casi de forma inaudible.

—¿Eh?—su corazón comenzó a latir aun más fuerte que antes al escuchar esas palabras.

—Que aun te sigo amando...tanto o mas que antes—hablo pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Akasuna segundo sus bocas ya se encontraban unidas,compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

Amor puro...

—Gaara...—se escucho una voz conocida para los dos—Sasori...—la puerta fue abierta dejando pasar a una persona...

...

—Espera...Dei-cha...espera—su voz sonaba cansada,no tenía ningún animo de estar persiguiendo a ese rubio,la verdad es que esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría,pero su personalidad inexpresiva le prohibía mostrarlo.

—¡No...vete al diablo!—gritaba tomando entre sus manos una pequeña piedra y tirándola al mayo,fallando en el intento,lo que provoco que su cara enrojeciera de frustración.

—Vamos Dei-chan...no hagas una escena—ya cansado y viendo que el rubio salía de los terrenos Uchiha,se dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar a la mansión,pero algo llamo su atención...Una a limusina negra se detuvo justo al lado del rubio,la ventanilla del auto se abrió,pero al estar lejos no pudo distinguir quien era.

Con interés vio como la puerta del auto se abría,dejando salir a un hombre muy guapo,de pelo negro,ojos azabaches,piel paliducha y fracciones tan sensuales que te cautivaban apenas con solo mirarlo una ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al distinguir quien era.

—Shisui...—susurro con voz profunda,caminando hasta la limusina encarando a su primo.

—Ah...hola Ita-Baka...—dijo de forma alegre y burlona viendo a su primo mayor,del otro lado del auto salio un hombre,parecido al más joven,pero con fracciones más masculinas y...bueno que este era Seme y el mas joven...era Neko,un doncel...

—Itachi...—una media sonrisa se asomo en los labios de ese hombre,lo que izo que en el rostro de Itachi se formara una mueca de desagrado.

—Obito—hablo sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía de ver a su primo mayor.

—¿Como has estado?...—pregunto Obito sonriendo con mucha malicia.

—Muy bien...Dei-chan...por que no entras y hablamos—dijo siendo más una orden que una pregunta,sin apartar su vista de la competencia que se había formado entre miradas azabaches.

—Ha-hai—un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo,empezando desde la punta de los pies hasta los vellos de la cabeza,de forma temblorosa se adentro a la residencia Uchiha.

—Bueno entremos hermano y querido primo—decía mientras iba tras el rubio,mientras su cola de Neko se movía alegre de un lado a otro,luego fue seguido por los mayores.

Cuando entraron todo estaba silencioso,hasta que el menor de todos...osea Sasuke,bajo de las escaleras por el barandal como si este fuera un tobogán y entre sus manos poseía un arma de agua...solo que en vez de ser un liquido transparente,era uno oscuro.

—Hora de la venganza—susurro mirando de una manera retadora a su hermano,pero lo que él no planeo fue que en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo una mano fuerte y grande se apodero de su bazo y lo a esa persona dispuesta a gritarle,pero nunca se espero que fuera él...

...

—¿Interrumpo algo?—dijo esa voz de manera burlona,los dos pelirrojos se separaron como si sus cuerpos estuvieran echos de fuego—si quieren pueden continuar...

—Kankuro...—susurro con el rostro convertido en un tomate maduro,agacho la mirada muy avergonzado.

—¿Que sucede?—dijo el mayor en la habitación,mirando con un toque de rabia a su primo mediano,por la interrupción.

—Es que nuestros padres se fueron...Temari se fue con su novio...y bueno...me preguntaba si me acompañan a hacerle unas compras a Mito-san...

—Hai...

—Iie—se miraron entre sí,Gaara avergonzado y con una pequeña sonrisa miro el suelo.

—Bueno...si Gaara quiere...iremos—susurro viendo la mata rojiza de el amor de su vida—Kankuro...te pido que...

—Si es por eso...tranquilos...no diré nada—dijo poniendo sus manos tras su cuello en una pose muy tranquila,tras eso salio para dejar ''aprontar'' a su Ototo.

Una vez solos,el pelirrojo más pequeño se levanto,camino hasta el mayor y le acaricio la mejilla,ante el tacto los ojos rubí se escondieron tras sus movimientos suaves sus manos se posaron en la diminuta cintura,mientras las manos más suaves y chicas se posaban en el cuello del mayor.

Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando,para luego unirse en un beso lleno de ternura,sus brazos rodearon todos el cuello del mas alto,para luego bajar y bajar y acariciar de una manera suave y lenta la ancha espalda.

Sus manos grandes y finas abrazaron la pequeña cintura,sin pensarlo se dejaron llevar por los deseos de su cuerpo y mente hasta la cama,cayeron de forma brazos se posaron a cada lado de el menor para no aplastarlo con su cuerpo.

—Sa-Sasori...Ka-Kankuro...nos...es-espera...—dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento robado por el oji carmín,como un león hambriento Sasori se acerco al cuello pálido,dejando besos y pequeñas marcas rojas en este—a-a-ademas...m-me te-tengo...q-que...du-duchar...—suspiraba entre cada palabra...y es que la boca de el Akasuna tocaba puntos que lo volvían loco.

—Entonces...—susurro unas palabras cerca del oído del menor,haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta las raíces.

—E-etto...

Sin darle oportunidad a nada el más alto lo tomó en brazos para alzarlo en el aire,camino hasta la puerta del baño para adentrarse en esa habitación que era con baldosas negras,en las paredes decoraban hasta la mitad con azulejos azules,y la otra mitad de las paredes eran bañera de porcelana blanca se encontraba justo en el medio del lugar,con unas cortinas negras rodeando la bañera circular,contra la pared de la derecha se encontraba una pequeña ducha de pie,con muros de cristal.

Con el menor aun en brazos abrió la regadera y modero la temperatura,con ropa y todo se metieron bajo el ágiles manos del Akasuna No fueron desprendiéndose de toda clase de tela que les prohibiera el contacto de sus pieles.

—Sa-Saso-ri...-sus manos acariciaban la ahora desnuda espalda,arañando levemente el blanquecino lugar,su espalda se arqueo al sentir una de las manos del mayor en uno de sus pezones,endureciéndolo.

Los suaves gemidos del mas chico tan solo provocaban que su calor fuera en aumento,sus cabellos mojados se mezclaban entre sí,sus bocas se unían en besos fogosos y acalorados,demostrando que esto...ya no era un juego de niñ no eran besos amorosos y llenos de cariños,eran besos calurosos y llenos de deseo.

Acaricio la suave piel,sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban ante el placer tan inmenso que se le era otorgado,el de sentir por primera ves la tersa piel de su primos menor de aquella dejo caer al suelo,sintiendo un escalofrío ante el cambio de temperatura,en ese momento sentía que no podía sentir nada mejor.

-¡Ahg!...-un gemido ronco se escapo de sus labios al sentir las suaves manos del menos acariciar de forma tímida la punta de su miembro,sus ojos se entrecerraron al momento en que sintió la mano subir y bajar de manera lenta y torturosa,todo se volvió borroso,sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerle desde la columna e ir por todo su cuerpo,su mano paro a la otra al sentir que iba a terminar.

Se apodero de la dulce boca de su primo,extasiándose ante el sabor delicioso sabor a miel,solo pudieron dejarse llevar ante las caricias,los besos tan ardientes,el calor que evaporaba cada uno de sus poros,el sudor recorría los cuerpos confundiéndose con el agua que caía en picada.

—Gaara...dime que me amas...aunque sea mentira—-susurraba con suspiros interrumpiendo su intento de hablar.

—A-ai...shi-shiteru—casi ni se escucho,pero ante los oídos de Sasori...fue el grito que izo que su corazón diera un vuelco,tomó con suavidad las caderas del menor,elevándolo de a poco.

—Watashí mo ai shiteru...—con suavidad fue sentando de a poco al menor en su cadera,penetrando de una forma muy delicada el interior del oji verdoso.

Las manos delicadas de Gaara se posaron en el frió cristal,bajando y bajando,los movimientos de caderas comenzaron,llevándolos a ambos al cielo,corrientes eléctricas eran descargadas en sus cuerpos como si estos fueran rayos caídos del cielo.

Los suspiros se escapaban de sus gargantas siendo atrapados por la boca del otro,de ese beso solo lograban escapar pequeños hilos de saliva.

Elevando un poco el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos,le dio la vuelta al cuerpo dejándolo en ''cuatro patas'',volvió a embestir,abrazando entre sus brazos el cuerpo que siempre desprendía ese olor a miel,sus ojos se cruzaron en un momento,pero poco lograron ver al estar su vista borrosa por el agua y el placer.

Las rítmicas estocadas que daba el oji rubí llegaron al punto de tocar el lugar más delicioso del Sabaku,logrando que un grito de más que placer escapara de esos carnosos labios.

Continuo atacando esa soná tan sensible mientras que su boca comenzaba a atacar otro punto débil del tanuki,besando su cuello con hambre,dejando marcas notorias,reclamándolo como suyo en esta acció ó su mano derecha hasta la intimidad de su primo,dando inicio un sube y baja de su mano.

Pasaron los minutos y sus cuerpos estaban bañados en lo que parecía sudor,sintió como el interior de menor se hacia cada vez más pequeñ grito se dejo escuchar en toda la habitación,espasmos de placer le recorrían el cuerpo entero,sus respiraciones estaban fuera de control,los latidos de sus corazones se escuchaban tan bien que parecía que un micrófono hubiera sido depositado en sus pechos.

—A-ai shi-shiteru—susurro el Akasuna sabiendo de ante mano que no iba a escuchar respuesta alguna,y así fue...

No se escucho nada.

...

—Itachi...¿me repites de nuevo por qué Okasan no pudo venir?...

—HAI...Sasuke...mamá tiene cosas que hacer...

—Ya veo...¿pero por que no mando a alguien del personal?...

—¿No es obvio Baka?—dijo de forma cansada y una vena se asomo en su cabeza al voltear a ver a su Ototo,quien tenía una expresión de "No entiendo"—madre y padre quieren que pasemos más tiempo con nuestros primos...y con mi prometido...

—Tienes suerte Aniki...papá te dejo elegir a tu pareja—dijo viendo como el rubio prometido de su hermano parloteaba con su primo Shisui,sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió a el mayor de los cinco...a le daba la espalda caminando tras los Nekos como perro persiguiendo a su dueño—eh...¿qué hay en la lista?—pregunto tratando de apartar la vista de ese hombre tan atrayente,Itachi fijo su mirada en el trozo de papel que se hacia llamar lista de compras,no era mucho...

—-ummm...hay que buscar en la sección de congelados...—se mordió el labio,él no era de esas personas...él era de esas personas que detestan las compras,el tener que caminar de un lado a otro buscando una porquería que ni sabia si se estar esperando en la fila para que te atiendan era lo peor,lo que más detestaba en todo eso.

—Pues vamos...

Tras eso todos se dirigieron a la sección antes mencionada,sus cuerpos sintieron el cambio de temperatura con un escalofrió.Caminaron y caminaron,hasta encontrar lo que buscaban...pero era la ultima que quedaba y al momento que sus dedos largos y finos tocaron ese objeto,otras pálidas se posaron en el mismo lugar,levanto sus ojos rabiosos dispuesto a gritarle a la persona dueña de esas manos y reclamar que lo había visto antes,pero cual fue su sorpresa la de encontrar una mata rojiza,unas perlas aguamarina,una piel blanquecina,unas pestañas negras y largas,unos labios carnosos y rojos,y ese olor tan peculiar,esa fragancia...a miel...que pequeño era el mundo.

—Ah...—soltó e intento salir corriendo,pero fue en vano,ya que sus movimientos habían sido previstos por el mayor y ahora su muñeca era agarradas fuertemente por la mano de Itachi,el cual tiro de manera un poco brusca la fina muñeca,atrayendo sus cuerpos.

Sintió más de cerca con deleite la fragancia que distinguía al pelirrojo,pego todo lo que se le era permitido sus cuerpos.

—Hu-hug—se quejo al sentir la presión ejercida en el mismo lugar,intento zafarse con todas sus fuerza,pero cuanto más lo intentaba,más era la fuerza que ponía el otro.

—Que casualidad...¿no crees?...justo estaba necesitando escuchar tu chillidos de puta—de manera descarada apretó la nalga derecha del pelirrojo,sintiendo el cuerpo del menor retorcerse en sus brazos—por que no chillas para alegrarme el día—susurro con malicia pellizcando la soná apretada anteriormente.

—Ahg...—dejo escapar un quejido de sus labios,y de eso se arrepentiría toda la vida,un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al momento en que sintió un bulto crecer,chocando contra su muslo—no...de-dejame...on-onegai—sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—¡Ejem!—carraspeo alguien,el Uchiha no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quien era,tan solo le bastaba con escuchar esa voz siempre tan burlona—¿no nos presentas a tu amigo,Itachi?.

—Hmp...—soltó al menor,pero antes de que este comenzara a correr en un intento de huida,le volvió a agarrar la muñeca.

—Hola...¿como te llamas?—pregunto de forma gentil Shisui extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo,el menor lo vio de forma desconfiada y sin darle importancia dejo la mano que se le era extendida en el aire,sin aceptar el saludo.

—Hola lindo...me llamo Uchiha Obito—de forma retadora aparto a su primo Ita-baka del pelirrojo,tomando la mano con la muñeca roja y la beso de forma elegante.

—Y yo soy Uchiha Sasuke—de un empujón aparto a su primo mayor,tomando la misma mano y besándola,pero él lo hacia de una forma muy sensual.

—Si,si,si...a nadie le importa quien eres...—aparto al peliazul e izo una pequeña reverencia al pelirrojo—mucho gusto...mi nombre es Uchiha Shisui...¿y tu como te llamas?...

—E-etto—su cuerpo le tembló como si se tratara de una gelatina.

—Su nombre es Gaara...y aparten sus ojos de él...por que ya es mio...

—¿Disculpe?...

Se escucho una voz tan profunda como el mismísimo océano,tan rabiosa como un lobo en luna llena...

_Continuara..._

* * *

Disculpen la demora...estoy editando todos mis Fic,al igual que sentimiento oculto,mi primer un poco complicado ya que no tengo Beta,así que lo tengo que editar de a poco.

Espero les haya gustado,dejen sus comentarios,opiniones,criticas,constructivas y no...

Hasta pronto.


	5. Corazones rotos

Un portazo se escucho en toda la casa de los Sabaku No,al parecer alguien quería romper la la escalera se pudo apreciar a un pelirrojo,de piel canela y ojos miel,arrastrando a uno mas pequeño,con el mismo color de cabello pero con dos hermosas esmeraldas aguamarinas como ojos y una piel blanquecina.

El rostro del mayor se mostraba furioso,eso se notaba a lengua suelta,mientras que el rostro del menor se mostraba preocupado y asustado...Nunca,jamas en su vida...había visto tan furioso a Sasori.

Fue llevado a la habitación del Akasuna,viendo por primera vez como era por dentro,ya que de niño se le había prohibido entrar a esa habitación y luego de lo sucedido no quiso saber nada que tuviera que ver con grande,sin duda alguna,con un ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared frente a la puerta,el vidrio transparente dejaba ver un balcón con enredaderas.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra negra,las paredes eran de un color rojo con decoraciones de hojas de árbol y espinas a la izquierda,en medio de la pared de cristal y la de concreto se encontraba una cama matrimonial,grande,con madera negra,unas cortinas color crema,que en este momento se encontraban atadas,rodeaban de una manera única la cama,con cuatro columnas una en cada rincón de la cama,siendo estas las que sostienen las cortinas.

Las colchas eran negras intensas,mientras que las sabanas eran rojas fuego,con un montón de almohadas de todos los tamaños,una estantería se encontraba en la pared derecha lleno de libros,del otro lado de la estantería se encontraba un escritorio con una Pc y una laptop roja,algunos lapices esparcidos en la puerta se encontraba al otro lado de la estantería y por ultimo un antiguo armario oscuro se encontraba a la derecha de la cama...sin duda Sasori tenía gustos exóticos.

Con brusquedad fue lanzado al gran colchón mullido,el mayor lo miro con ojos filosos,cruzando sus sentó escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas...no soportaba esa mirada...tan enojada.

—¿Es verdad?—la pregunta fue lanzada como flechas venenosas que se clavaban es su ser.

—Iie...bu-bueno...si...pero...—no pudo terminar ya que el mayor no le dio el tiempo necesario,las manos del mayor apretaron sus hombros,provocando que el dolor se reflejara en el rostro del menor.

—¡¿Te acostaste con él,si o no?!—perdió todos los estribos por primera vez en su vida,por primera vez sintió todo su ser removiéndose inquieto,sintiendo como una jama se encendía.

—Etto...Sa-Sasori...me...me la-lastimas—intento zafarse a toda costa,pero el mayor ponía más fuerza en el agarre.

—¡Contesta!—soltó los pequeños hombros para de inmediato apoderarse de las muñecas.

—¡Hai!...

En ese momento...todo se detuvo,tanto para Gaara como para Sasori,el corazón del mayor se detuvo por un momento y...algo se rompió en su mirada paso de rabiosa a triste,soltó lentamente las muñecas del menor,alejándose del Sabaku.

Se sintió como la peor basura del mundo,si nunca lo había visto rabioso...ver como eso ojos entre marrones y rojos se aguaban...era...algo que jamas imagino,ni siquiera en sus más locos sueñ pudo evitar que sus ojos verdosos derramaran lagrimas al ver el sufrimiento del otro...no podía decirle que...fue...que fue violado...eso acabaría con el mayor...y él no quería verlo sufrir,le hacía mucho daño verlo así...y es que...lo amaba demasiado.

—Largate—ordeno enterrando toda clase de sentimiento,no iba a llorar,no iba a gritar...¿para qué?...si él y Gaara no eran nada...solo compartían el mismo tipo de más...

—Sasori...-—susurro con la voz quebrada,se levanto sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado,se acerco a paso temeros al mayor,intentando tocar la mejilla,pero de un manotazo su mano fue apartada.

—Dije que te largues—dijo apartando su carmesí mirada,viendo por el gran ventanal como nubes grises comenzaban a formarse en el cielo y comenzaban a escucharse relámpagos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—¡Auch!...

—Quedate quieto...Baka...

—¿Como me dijiste?...

—Baka...

—Auch...Dei-chan no seas tan brusco...

—-Si que te dio un buen golpe...

—Si claro...como no—dijo en tonó sarcástico...pero lo cierto era que el rubio tenía toda la razón,el muy maldito le había dado un puñetazo en la boca,rompiéndole el labio.Y lo que más le izo rabiar era que no le habían permitido devolverle el golpe al maldito pelirrojo.

—Oye primo...¿te beso una abeja?...—se burlaba el pelinegro,no hay cosa que disfrutara más que fastidiarle la vida a su primo mayor.

—Callate Shisui—odiaba a su estúpido primo menor,desde pequeños le encantaba hacerle bromas,aun tenía esa maldita manía...Aun recuerda la vez en que Shisui había puesto tinta violeta en su shampoo,el pelo le había quedado de color violeta por un mes.

—No seas amargado o te aras viejo más rápido...

—Largate antes de que te mate...

—Huy...que miedo—de la forma más burlona que pudo izo que sus orejas negras de Neko temblaran y su cola se moviera de un lado a otro,mientras su cuerpo temblaba de forma fingida.

—Eso es todo—se levanto de manera imponente y amenazante.

—¡Ahh!...—como a un gato sus cabellos se le erizaron,vio con temor como su primo se tronaba los dedos,dejando a la vista a un matón de pensarlo comenzó a correr en un intento de huida.

—¡Ven aquí maldito!—grito para salir corriendo tras su primo...

...::::::::::...

¿Qué estaba pensando?...¡por Dios!...¿cómo se le ocurrió?...

—Kuso-—se quejo Obito,sintiendo que la culpa lo carcomía por dentro,se masajeo las sienes en un intento de clamar las punzadas en su cabeza.

Miro su mano derecha,paso esa mano por su cabellos oscuros,la paso por su frente,sintiéndola paso por su cuello,encontrando pequeñas gotas de lo que parecía sudor,la paso por su pecho,justo arriba de su corazón,sintiendo el acelerado palpito de este.

Bajo por su vientre,sintiendo pequeñas cosquillas al pasar por ese lugar...bajo aun más,hasta llegar a un bulto más grande de lo normal...estaba caliente...y eso no lo negaba...El problema era por quien estaba caliente,su primito menor...Sasuke...

Todo fue muy rápido para su gusto...

...:::::Flash Back:::::...

Después de ver como Itachi era golpeado por un sujeto que precia de su misma edad,decidieron que lo mejor era volver a casa.

Al entrar a la mansión lo que se pudo escuchar en esta eran las quejas de Itachi por que no lo habían dejado devolverle el golpe al sujeto.

Vio como Deidara se llevaba a el Uchiha para curarlo y como Shisui los seguía,seguro estaba que los seguía más para molestar al otro que por preocupació ó sus perlas negras a su primo menor,se veía aburrido y desinteresado.

—¿Aburrido?—pregunto,no por que le interesara,sino por que no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

—Hai—contesto,con calma se dirigió a la escalera,subiéndola a paso lento y es que sentía la penetrante mirada de Obito en su ser.

—¿Jugamos?...

—¿Eh?...—era idea suya o la voz de Obito sonó ¿juguetona y...lujuriosa?,¿y que quería decir con lo de jugar?...¿acaso...?

—Como cuando eramos mas pequeños—y esa fue la respuesta a la pregunta mental que se había echo el menor...

—...—su cuerpo le tembló de pies a cabeza,erizando sus vellos,escucho los pasos imponentes y decididos del grueso al sentir la respiración del azabache en su cuello.

—¿Que dices?—con entera gula probo el pálido cuello del ojionix,deleitándose ante su sabor.

—Ah...n-no ha-hagas eso—un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo,sintiendo una oleada de placer al sentir esa lengua experta delinear su cuello de arriba a abajo,no pudo reprimir los gemidos que escaparon de su boca.

—Juguemos Sasu-Atatakai—susurro con voz caliente,quemando la suave piel del más bajo.

—No...no...—al contrarió de lo que decía su boca,su cuerpo decía lo contrario,descanso su cabeza en el hombro del mayor,haciendo más fácil la tarea del otro.

La mano de Obito se aventuro por debajo de la camisa de Sasuke,buscando los pezones,hasta que los encontró y comenzó a jugar,volviendo loco al de un largo y sonoro gemido se aparto con su respiración entrecortada.

—No...—tras eso salio corriendo a su cuarto,al entrar a este azoto la puerta...

Fin Flash Back

Movió sus pies,hamacándolos de arriba a abajo,se encontraba acostado boca arriba en su cama,con los pies tocando el suelo.

Desprendió los botones de su pantalón e interno su mano dentro de estos,aunque su primo fuera...un Seme,al igual que él,le atraía...

Cerro los ojos recordando el como había sido confirmado que Sasuke sería en el futuro un Seme... 

...:::::Flash Back:::::...

—¡Obito,Shisui...sean bienvenidos!—gritaba Mikoto con la alegría que la caracterizaba,abrazó a sus sobrinos...

—Hola tía Mikoto—dijo alegre un pequeño Shisui de 13 años,con unas orejas negras que se movían felices al igual que su cola que se movía de un lado a otro.

—Hola tía Mikoto—hablo de manera fría Obito,con 16 años de edad.

—Que bueno que llegaron...vamos,Fugaku está hablando con Itachi y Sasuke...Shisui-chan...

—¿Si tía Mikoto?...

—¿A ti ya te hablaron de la historia de los Nekos y Donceles?.

—Iie...

—Obito...¿crees que tus padres estén de acuerdo con que...?

—Si...ellos no saben como explicarlo...

—Bueno...creo que Fugaku es el indicado...ya que él te lo explico a ti e Itachi—entraron a una oficina donde el antes mencionado se encontraba hablando con sus hijos,al notar la presencia de ellos los tres Uchihas los miraron.

—Ah...Obito y Shisui...bienvenidos-dijo el mayor de todos sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Arigato tío Fugaku—dijeron al unisono,la mirada de Obito fue a parar en uno de sus primos,en el mayor,Itachi,de 14 años,con unas orejas grandes y negras,y una cola que intentaba esconderse tras la sus ojos negros vieron al menor,Sasuke,de 12 años,con unas orejas negras pero más pequeños que las de su hermano mayor,al contrario de la cola de Itachi,la de Sasuke se movía alegre de un lado a otro.

—Fugaku...Obito-chan cree que sus padres estarán de acuerdo con que le expliques a Shisui.

—Esta bien—dicha sus palabras,los recién llegados se sentaron frente al patriarca,Itachi quedo en medio de su madre y su odioso primo Shisui,mientras que Sasuke quedo en medio de sus primos.—Como sabrán todos los niños nacen con orejas y cola de gato...—los dos niños asintieron a lo que Fugaku decidió continuar—Hay niños que se les caen las orejas a los 15 años...mientras que algunos se quedan con ellas...los que se quedan con las orejas y la cola son Donceles,un Doncel es aquel que puede procrear,osea tener hijos...En el mundo hay mas probabilidades de que nazca un Seme,que es aquel al que se le cae las orejas,que a que nazca un Doncel...Bueno la forma más rápida de saber si un un niño va a ser Doncel es revisar la parte de atrás de su cuello,ahí tendrá una marca que nos dirá si sera Neko o un Seme,esa marca se forma a lo 10 años de edad.¿Ustedes quieren saber lo que serán?...

—¡Hai!—gritaron emocionados los dos primos,Fugaku les indico que dieran la vuelta al escritorio.

—Veamos...—aparto el pelo negro de Shisui y miro tras el cuello de este...viendo una pequeña marca con forma de ojos de gato—Shisui...tú...seras Doncel.

—¿Qué?—susurro con la voz triste,él era un Uchiha...no podía ser un tipo con orejas y cola que pude dar a luz...eso lastimo por completo su orgullo Uchiha.

—¡Eso es magnifico!...Shisui,ninguno de los Uchihas a sido un Doncel...¡tu eres el primero!...eres único,sobrino...eres único entre todos los Uchihas...—hablo Mikoto de forma maternal,sabiendo que eso había herido al joven.

—¿Enserio...?

—¡Hai...!—rito abrazando a su pequeño sobrino de forma maternal.

—A ver tú Sasuke—acerco a su hijo menor y aparto los mechones azulados,vio el pálido cuello y sonrío de medio lado...—Eres un Seme Sasuke...

—¡Si!—grito feliz el menor...

...:::::Fin Flash Back:::::...

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar como la puerta se abría y se cerraba de forma rá la mirada,encontrando a un Shisui con el rostro rojo y la respiración agitada,luego la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada y los gritos de Itachi no de hicieron esperar.

—-¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?...

—Lo de siempre—dijo cerrando la puerta con pestillo,aunque los golpes y gritos se dejaron de escuchar...solo por las dudas,no se confiaba nada en ese Itachi...aunque daba un poco de miedo cuando se enfadaba,aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—Hum...

—¿En que pensabas?...—pregunto acercándose a la ventana y mirando,solo por si Itachi fuera tan inteligente como para saltar de su balcón al de su hermano,por si las dudas cerro la ventana,asegurándola.

—En cuando el tío Fugaku les dijo que serían—se sentó en la cama,abotonando su pantalón para que su hermano no notara que estaba excitado.

—Ya veo...—susurro quitándose la camisa de forma lenta.

—¿Qué haces?—dijo apartando la mirada del cuerpo se su Ototo,el menor se acerco a él.

—Aniki...fijate si Itachi-Baka me daño la espalda—se dio la vuelta esperando la respuesta del mayor,el muy maldito de su primo había logrado alcanzarlo,pero tan solo por unos segundos ya que pudo liberarse,ese tiempo había bastado para que ese imbécil le arañara y pellizcar.

—Hai...—se fijo en cada rincón de la piel,y al ir bajando se topo con un lugar rojo que contrastaba con la piel tan blanquecina—aquí...

—¿Donde?...hermano mira que no tengo nada en la piel...puedes tocar—dijo mirando con ojos sarcásticos a su hermano mayor.

—No es que...yo no...—suspiro y con su dedo indice toco el lugar rojizo,tan solo con ese toque pudo sentir lo suave que era—Ototo...tienes...la piel mas suave que e tocado—susurro dejando que su otra mano se uniera,acariciando la cintura del menor de forma suave y lenta.

—Eso dice mucho de ti...hermano—dijo de forma burlona,apartándose de su hermano,para desgracia del mayor.

—¿A que te refieres?...

—Digo...que si mi piel es la más suave que has tocado...las chicas con las que has estado no son nada buenas—abrocho de a poco su camisa,estaba a punto de abrochar el ultimo botón...pero una mano lo detuvo—¿Obito?...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—¡Ya llegue!...

—¿Kankuro?...

—¡Ah...ahí estas Ototo!—dijo alegre el mayor,caminando a la cocina,siendo seguido por el menor.

—¿Por qué tan feliz?...—se sentó en uno de los asientos de la cocina,viendo como su hermano mayor comenzaba a sacar las compras.

—Conocí a una chica...hermosa...

—¿Y eso que?...no puedes enamorarte de una persona con solo verla una vez...

—Ay hermano...se nota que no conoces el amor a primera vista...—su voz sonaba soñadora,en ese momento la puerta se abrió,dejando pasar a un ojicarmesí—ah...hola Sasori...mira...traje lo que me dijiste...—le entrego un paquete al mayor.

—Mm—vio con ojos curiosos ese paquete de color negro,con un lazo rojo,¿acaso esos eran los colores favoritos de Sasori?,si era así que bueno por que también eran sus pudo evitar sonreír ante lo pensado.

—Y ahora ¿tú por que sonríes?—dijo de forma picara su hermano mayor,señalándolo con su dedo indice.

—¿Eh?...nada—se sonrojo al verse descubierto,fue hasta el fregadero y se sirvió un vaso con agua,escuchando a los mayores conversar,el agua paso de forma rápida por su garganta,tanto así que provoco que se atorara,comenzando a toser con fuerza.

—Ototo,¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupado su hermano golpeando levemente su espalda.

—H-hai...yo...—se escucho la puerta abrirse de manera estrepitosa,los tres fueron rápidamente al recibidor,viendo a los padres de los otros,el Akasuna No mayor y el Sabaku No mayor...los patriarcas,estos se veían agitados,con la respiración entrecortada—¿qué sucede padre?...

—Gaara...Kankuro...nos vamos del país...

Continuara...


	6. Verdades

—¡Espera padre!—gritaba siendo arrastrado por el mayor de los Sabaku No,Temari había llegado y le pregunto a Kankuro que sucedía,este solo le dijo que se irían.

—¡Empaca tus cosas ya!—se alejo de manera apresurada—¡Temari,Kankuro...empaquen todas sus cosas!...

—Sasori—se escucho la voz del padre del Akasuna No,aunque no andaba a los gritos su voz sonaba muy preocupada—nos vamos...volvemos a casa...

-Hai...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Se levanto de donde su padre le había tirado y salio corriendo de la habitación,sentía como su corazón bombeaba de manera dando un portazo,miro a su padre,que se encontraba empacando sus cosas.

—¡¿Qué haces?!...¡te dije que fueras a empacar tus cosas!—grito el mayor levantándose imponente.

—P-padre...—si había algo a lo que le temía más que a nada era a su padre furioso,por inercia retrocedió dos pasos mirando el suelo—on-onegai...di-dígame...¿po-por qué nos v-vamos?...

—No te importa...eres solo un niño...no tengo que explicarte nada—su voz sonó asida,se acerco a su hijo y lo tomó por los hombros,haciéndolo caminar hasta la puerta.

—N-no—se soltó de forma brusca mirando con un tinte temeroso a su padre—padre...—sin tiempo a nada fue tirado encima de la cama mientras que el mayor cerraba la puerta.

—¿Quieres saber por qué nos vamos?—susurro caminando de forma aterradora,ante la visión de Gaara,hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo menor.

Con movimientos lentos y pausados se sentó en las caderas de su hijo,con sus manos jugo con las orejas negras del pálido los ojos aguamarina de Gaara su padre se notaba triste y preocupado,muy preocupado,acerco su rostro al del chico,intimidandolo,sus alientos chocaron como dos brisas de verano.

—Gaara-kun...—dijo el mayor viendo al menor con un entrecejo—¿recuerdas esto?—pregunto mostrando un anillo de oro solido.

—Es el anillo de compromiso...de mamá y tú—musito llevando su mano delgada hasta la otra,tocando el anillo.

—No fue solo eso...fue un regalo de tu abuela—susurro acariciando el rostro del peli rubí con su mano libre de anillos,Gaara miro con ojos curiosos,¿qué tenía que ver eso con que se mudaran de país?—tu abuela era una mujer normal,no tenía orejas ni cola,ni nada de eso,era una simple mujer...

—Hai...ella...era...

—Una Seme...

—¿Q-qué?...

—Hai...ella era una Seme...pero uno de sus dos hijo...fue Doncel...

—¿Uno de sus hijos?...¿la tía Mei?...

—No...

—¿Entonces?-sus ojos se mostraron más que sorprendidos ante tal confesión,solo quedaba un hijo...y ese era su padre.

—Yo...soy un...Doncel—dijo con voz queda,ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su hijo,que respiraba agitado,cerrando sus ojos confundido...

—¿Soy tu hijo?—pregunto a punto de llorar,sintiendo como su corazón se iba rompiendo de manera lenta y pausada.

—¡Por supuesto que si!...eres mi hijo,mi amado hijo...—sintió los pequeños brazos de su hijo abrazarlo.

—Padre...—se sintió tan feliz en ese momento,su padre lo quería,mejor aun,lo amaba...pero su sonrisa se borro,Kankuro y Temari—¿y mis hermanos?...

—Ellos si nacieron de Karura—explico soltando al aguamarina,se sentó al lado del más pequeño,sin mirarlo—pero...tú...saliste de mí—miro de reojo al niño,sonriendo al ver su rostro sonrojado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Son...¿mis hermanastros?...

-Hai...¿nunca te preguntaste por qué no te pareces a ellos?...

—De echo—sonrojado hasta las orejas miro a su derecha,ocultando su avergonzada mirada,su padre lo miro de forma juguetona y burlona.

—¿No?—tiro del brazo izquierdo de Gaara,atrapándolo en un cálido abrazo—tonto...

—Padre...tú...no tienes orejas ni cola...¿por qué?...—pregunto respondiendo al abrazo.

—Pensé que no lo preguntarías...quita el anillo—su mano con el anillo se elevo para que el Sabaku No menor pudiera sacar el objeto.

—Hai—con movimientos lentos quito el anillo,lo miro,era hermoso,se volteo a ver a su padre y casi le da un pre-infarto,tanto así que se separo de el mayor de un salto—¡pa-padre!...ti-tienes...eres...son...—balbu ceaba sin poder decir algo coherente.

—Escucha...eres el primero...desde tu madre...que se entera de esto...así que te pido sea un secreto entre tú y yo...

—Está bien...p-pero...padre...

—¿Hum?...

—¿Qu-quien...e-es...mi o-otro...pa-padre?...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—Dei-chan...

—¿Que quieres?—pregunto sin mirarlo...

—Tengo hambre...

—¡Levántate y prepárate algo tú!...no estas invalido...

—Oh...vamos Dei-chan...preparame algo de comer...—dijo en suplica,con un pequeño y casi invisible puchero.

—¡No!—el Neko rubio se dio la vuelta y dejo solo al mayor,Itachi solo pudo suspirar con resignación y se levanto dispuesto a prepararse algo de comer.

—¿Qué estoy pensando?...si papá contrato sirvientes hace...¡ja!,pensándolo bien soy un idiota—volvió a sentar en su lugar,cerca del sofá se encontraba un botón negro,el cual presiono y enseguida una muchacha se presento ante él—debí haber echo esto desde hace mucho tiempo...

—¿Necesita algo Señor?—pregunto la joven rubia,vestida con una falda a tabla que le llegaba hasta las rodillas,una remera manga corta y un delantal blanco.

—Hai...quiero algo de comer...

—¿Algo en especifico Sr?...

—No...—la chica izo una reverenciá y se fue rápidamente—jo~...que baka soy...bien pude hacer eso hace tiempo...—se golpeo la frente frustrado...

Cuando la palma de su mano golpeo su frente,se escucho la puerta principal abrirse y dos voces imponentes levanto con pereza y se dirigió al recibidor,ahí pudo ver a su abuelo Madara discutir con su padre Fugaku,atrás caminaba una Mikoto no supo por qué,se escondió,escuchando la conversación...

—¡¿No crees que era importante decirme?!...

—¡No pensé que volvería a verlo...aj ni siquiera sabia que tenía un hijo!...

—¡Fugaku tienes!...—lo otro no logro escucharlo ya que Madara había bajado el tono,hasta hacerlo susurro—tienes...otro...hijo...

*Otro hijo*

*Otro hijo*

—¡¿Otro hijo?!—grito saliendo de su escondite,aunque para su sorpresa de él y sus padres...Sasuke era igual o más de dos gritaron al unisono y salieron a la vista del mismo modo.

—Itachi...Sasuke...—susurro Mikoto con el corazón en la boca,Madara y Fugaku los miraron reprobadoramente,pero los chicos sorprendieron a los mayores con unas miradas llenas de rabia.

—Ahora aparte de malcriados,se les da por espiar las conversaciones ajenas—los reprendió Fugaku.

—Padre...dinos que escuchamos mal...

—¿Por qué diría eso?—dijo el patriarca caminando a la escaleras,siendo detenido por un furioso Itachi.

—¡¿Tienes otro hijo?!—grito Sasuke,con el rostro rojo de la ira,apretando los puños conteniendo las ganas de golpear lo que sea.

—Así es...

—¡Maldito!—el menor estuvo a punto de golpear a su padre,pero su hermano mayor lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué les molesta?...tienen otro hermano...¿y que?...

—¡Engañaste a mamá!...

—Sasuke contrólate—susurro su hermano,sosteniendo la muñeca de su Ototo...

—Sasuke...hijo—hablo Mikoto,acercándose a su hijo menor—yo...ya sabia que tu padre me engañaba...—dijo con lagrimas contenidas.

—Fugaku—hablo el mayor de la sala—lo mejor es que nos sentemos a hablar como las personas civilizadas que somos—sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina del nuevo se sentaron separados,eso en lugar de una charla familiar parecía una cita con el psicólogo familiar—Fugaku...¿no te parece que me tendrías que haber dicho algo tan importante?...

—¡¿Que te iba a decir?...ya se...tuve sexo con un tipo que me traía cachondo desde hace tiempo...¿y sabes cuando paso?!...¡hace 14 años!...—tras eso se levanto,tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado y dando un portazo salio de la estancia.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación en un sonoro portazo,puso el seguro,no estaba para soportar a nadie en ese momento,y mucho menos soportar estúpidas preguntas de su familia sobre su esa porquería...por él,por intentar tocarlo,por querer besar esos labios nuevamente,por estar tentado a tocar esa piel.

Se dejo caer en su cama matrimonial,soltó un largo y profundo suspiro,estaba realmente cansado...

—Abuelo Madara...¿sabes quien...?

—Si sé...sé quien es,sé donde vive,sé como se llama...lo que no sé...es quien es su hermanastro...

—Podemos ir a averiguar...

—No estaría mal...además es otro Uchiha y mi nieto después de todo...

—Pero ...si Fugaku se entera...

—No me importa...vamos...y tu vienes con nosotros—dijo el mayor señalando a la única mujer presente.

—Hai..—sin otra opción acepto,después de todo era el gran Uchiha Madara con el que estaba hablando.

Juntos salieron de la mansión,respirando el denso aire,todos los sentimientos albergados en sus corazones fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos por el auto elástico*.Todos se sentaron separados en sus propios mundos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—¡Gaara!...¡espera!...¡maldición,que te detengas!—los gritos fueron escuchados por toda la residencia,alterando a los que la habitaban y a la servidumbre.

El chico salio disparado a su habitación,intentando cerrar la puerta pero el mayor lo detuvo empujando para adentro,abriendo la puerta y de paso,por la fuerza,tirar a su hijo,que cayo sentado a la alfombra.

De inmediato se levanto,quiso refugiarse en el baño,pero su padre le atrapo las muñecas y lo empujo a la cama.

—¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!—grito dando una pequeña sacudida al cuerpo menudo del pelirrojo.

—¡¿Qué me pasa?!...¡tú eres lo que me pasa!—puso empeño en zafarse del agarre,pero de nada sirvió.

—¡¿Por qué?!...

—Padre...—dijo entre sollozos entrecortados—¡tú siempre me enseñaste a no rendirme,a no dejar de luchar...¿y tu te rindes a la primera oportunidad?!...

Esas palabras se clavaron como espinas a su corazón,su hijo...su niño lo cría un débil,un incapaz sin aguanto las ganas de gritar,de gritar tan fuerte como su corazón quería...

Esa distracción por parte de su padre la aprovecho Gaara,logrando zafarse,empujando al mayor y comenzar a tirarle almohadas y todo lo que sus manos tocaran.

—¡¿No entiendes?!...¡solo quiero protegerte,maldición!...—dijo esquivando las cosas que su hijo le tiraba.

—¡Mientes!...solo lo hiciste por miedo—susurro por ultimo,dejando resbalarse de sus manos una lampara de porcelana callo al suelo sin romperse,lentamente se acurruco en la cama,en posición fetal,dándole la espalda al pelirrojo mayor.

—Gaara—se acerco al niño e intento tocarlo...pero este se separo rápidamente—tengo...tengo que ir...tengo que salir...tus hermanos y Sasori van a comprar los boletos para el viaje,tu tío me acompañara...

—No me importa...solo lárgate—susurro temblando ligeramente,tras unos minutos escucho la puerta cerrarse...

_¿Como podía ser?...¿yo en verdad soy hijo de ese tipo?...  
_  
_Sentía mi acelerado ritmo cardíaco,un dolor horrible atacaba mi cabeza,suspiros salieron de mi sentía tan vació,como si cada minuto vivido en mi miserable vida...fuera una farsa._

¿Acaso...yo no soy lo que soy?...

_Se levanto sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado..._

_**Estas destinado al sufrimiento,mocoso...  
**__  
¿Shukaku?...no puedes ser tú..._

_**¿Por qué no?...**___

Por qué...mi...madre...ella me ayudo...

_**¡Ella no era tu madre!...por lo tanto...yo nunca me fui...solo no encontraba un buen motivo para molestarte...**___

Lárgate...no estoy de ánimos para aguantarte...  
_**  
Oh...vamos...te ayudare a ahogar tus penas...**___

¿De verdad?...

_**Claro...solo has lo que yo te diga...cada cosa que te diga...hazlo...¿entendido?...**___

H-hai...¿qué quieres que haga?...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—¿Es aquí?...

—Si...

—Vaya que nuestro hermanastro vive bien...

—Es toda una mansión...

Llegaron a una residencia hermosa,parecía sacada de una película romántica,el aire tenía un delicioso aroma a las flores de ños pétalos de esa flor tan exótica volaban con el césped se veía realmente verde,hasta parecía que brillaba ante el sol,el auto se estaciono frente a la entra y el primero en salir fue Madara,que con su oscura mirada observo el siguientes fueron Itachi y Sasuke,que vieron con algo de rabia la casa de su supuesto hermanastro,la ultima en bajar fue Mikoto,se notaba cansada.

Caminaron a la gran puerta de madera marrón oscura,un tono de chocolate...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_  
__**¡Solo hazlo!...  
**__  
Pe-pero...  
__**  
¡Ya!...¡hazlo!...  
**__  
Todo daba vueltas...¿por qué todo daba vueltas?...¿podría ser por que se bajo dos botellas de licor?..._

N-no...—la voz se le cortaba de repente al soltar un hipo—e-es...  
_**  
¡Maldita sea!...¡hazlo!...**___

Es-esta bien...

_Continuara..._


	7. Omake 1

_...:::::Omake Fugaku y Sentõ:::::..._

...:::::Mio y solo Mio:::::...

Era un día lluvioso,los relámpagos,mezclados con rayos y tormenta eléctrica,el cielo amenazaba con venirse gotas de agua caían como plumas pesadas a la acera,pero no por eso era de noche,el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes Sol se ocultaba bajo esas espesas nubes,que intentaban opacar su hermoso resplandor,esas nubes formadas por acumulación de agua parecían querer fundir a las personas en una inmensa tristeza.

Las personas caminaban como muertos vivientes,dejándose vencer por esas inalcanzables bolas de algodón gotas golpeaban a la gente,queriéndose clavar en lo más profundo del ser,para sacar los sentimientos deprimentes de las personas.

—Odio los días así—dijo una voz ronca,varonil y cansada,era un hombre,de unos 28 años de cabello negro hasta los hombros,con mechones rebeldes posados a cada lado de su rostro,sus ojos de color carbón idiotizaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a verlos piel de una tonalidad bronceada,su nariz fina,pero a la vez masculina,labios finos e incitadores.

—Oh vamos Fugaku-Baka...no seas tan amargado—molestaba al pelinegro un castaño,de pelo largo,cayendo en cascada como hilos de voz demostraba que quería molestar a su compañero,los ojos de ese hombre eran muy atrayentes,de un extravagante color perlado con toques unos 26 o 27 años de edad,labios finos,levemente sonrosados,su piel era blanquecina,parecía la piel de un bebé.Su nariz pequeña y fina—Nee...nee...nee...

—Hmp...sigue así y veras lo que pasa HYUGA...—le reto el moreno al de piel pálida...

—¡Ja!...¡no me asustas!...UCHIHA...bastardo—susurro de forma casi inaudible la ultima frase dicha...

—¿Qué has dicho?...—dijo de forma reprobadora,el auto se freno de golpe,haciendo que el Hyuga se fuera un poco para adelante.

—¡¿Estas idiota?!...¡casi me golpeo!...

—Hiashi...

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!...

—¿Qué pasaría si yo...te violo ahora mismo?—una media sonrisa se asomo por su perfecto rostro.

—¡¿Eh?!...—sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes lunas llenas,mostrando horror,coraje,ira y...¿miedo?.

—¿Eh,qué pasa?—desabrocho el cinturón y rápidamente se acerco al pelilargo,intimidandolo,a lo que el otro se puso morado de horror,con pequeñas gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente.

—N-no...te...te atrevas...Fu-Fugaku...vo-voy a gritar...

—Hm—sin dejar de acercarse miro los ojos aterrados del Hyuga,acerco su boca a la oreja del contrario,soplo en la oreja y susurro de forma ronca—Ves que yo mando...tu eres un Neko y yo un Seme,así que nunca provoques a un Seme...por que te va a ir mal—musito,su aliento golpeo la piel blanquecina.

—¡Maldito te acusare de intento de violación con Minato!—el otro solo se aparto con una sonrisa de victoria adornando su rostro.

—No sé como Minato te soporta...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—¡Nee,nee,nee,Sentõ-chan!...

—¡Minato,¿cuantas veces te e dicho que no me trates de niño?!...

—¡Iie,yo te trato por lo que eres...menor que yo!...

—Baka...

—Sentõ-chan...leí en una revista que cuanto más amargado eres más rápido envejeces...

—¡¿Me estas llamando viejo?...pero si soy menor que tú!...

—¡Ja,admitiste que eres menor que yo!—con una gran carcajada y una sonrisa de oreja freno el auto frente a un restaurante muy elegante.

Namikaze Minato,un hombre muy guapo de 27 años,su cabello dorado todo revuelto,salvaje y ojos eras dos hermosos zafiros que siempre brillaba,intentando alegrar a las personas,sus labios siempre se encontraban curvados en una sonrisa acanelada,resaltando su perfecto rostro unas pestañas finas,pero muy elegante,fracciones varoniles,voz animada,una persona alegre...que en el momento que tiene que ser frió y serio...lo es.

—Ash...no tienes remedio...

Sabaku No Sentõ,hombre de unos 26 años,cabello cobrizo como la sangre,todo desordenado,pero a la ves bien verdes intensos,profundos y misteriosos,que helarían hasta al el más valiente,también capaces de derretir con solo una carnosos,rosados y con un pequeño brillo,causado por las mordidas dadas al tener que escuchar a Minato parlotear de cualquier cosa que le pasara por la pequeña,pestañas largas y espesas...

—Sentõ-chan...—dijo haciendo para atrás la silla,dejando sentar a su compañero—¿qué te parece el lugar?...—pregunto sentándose frente al pelirrojo.

—Lindo...

-¿Solo lindo?...y yo que me esforcé en impresionarte...—dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—¡Wao Minato,este lugar es impresionante!—dijo sarcástico el menor,logrando una sonrisa de parte del rubio.

—¡Arigato!—el pelirrojo rodó los ojos,el mayor le guiño el ojo divertido—ahora solo falta esperar que...

—¡Minato!...

—Lleguen...

Pronto frente a los de ojos claros y pelo colorido,llegaron dos morenos,uno con dos orejas blancas asomándose por arriba de la cola blanca que se movía alegre de un lado para otro se notaba que no tenía orejas ni cola,por lo tanto era un Seme,mientras que el otro era un Neko.

—Fugaku-Baka...Hiashi-chan...Sentõ-chan,te presento a Hyuga Hiashi y Uchiha Fugaku,chicos...el es mi amigo Sabaku No Sentõ—los dos se levantaron,el ojiverdoso le ofreció la mano al hombre de unos ojos extrañamente grises,el cual acepto con una pequeña su mano paso a una más grande y un poco áspera,sintió su mano ser apretada de una forma un poco sospechosa,para luego ser acariciada por el pulgar.

—Tiene unas manos muy suaves,Sabaku-san—dijo el Uchiha viendo al más bajo con un pequeño entrecejo.

—Si...es que...yo—su voz sin querer sonó un poco furiosa,es que ese tipo no soltaba su mano,para colmo Minato estaba muy entretenido dándole la bienvenida al Hyuga.

—¿Por qué sera?...—pregunto divertido por las reacciones del menor,también estaba el echo de que no se atreviera a quitar su mano por miedo a quedar mal parado.

—Será quizá por que tengo una HIJA pequeña que le gusta jugar a usar cremas—respondió resaltando el echo de que tenía una hija.

—Oh...ya veo...—por fin soltó la suave mano del contrario,el otro soltó un leve suspiro involuntario.

—Esto...lo siento...creo que me entretuve con Hiashi-chan...—decía con una sonrisa boba el rubio,mientras sus ojos azules no se despegaban del Hyuga.

Todos tomaron asiento en sus lugares,Minato al lado de Hiashi,mientras que Fugaku se encontraba con Sentõ.Pidieron la carta al camarero,para poder ordenar de una vez,los cuatro pidieron algo sencillo,no muy e Hiashi solicitaron una ensalada rusa,con un filete bien Fugaku ordeno una ensalada normal,con pescado para acompañar,por ultimo Sentõ ordeno una comida muy común de su país,domplins.

Y para acompañar Minato ordeno una botella del más fino champan...

—Y...dígame Sabaku-san...¿desde cuando conoce a Minato?—pregunto Fugaku al termino de la cena,dando un sorbo a su copa.

—Bueno...yo...—sus palabras se trababan en su garganta,ese Uchuha no había parado de servirle licor,ahora se sentía mareado,incluso peor de lo que se encontraba también había caído bajo los efectos del champan,y eso que el Hyuga solo había tomado 3 que él,ya iba por la cuarta—lo...conozco...del...colegio...íbamos...jun tos...y...nos hicimos amigos...yo...necesito ir...al servició...con...su permiso...

El pelirrojo se levanto,tambaleándose un poco,la penetrante mirada de Fugaku no se aparto de la espalda del Sabaku,hasta que...su mirada bajo,hasta parar en un redondo y bien formado...

—Fugaku...creo que Hiashi está ebrio...¿te molesta si te dejo con Sentõ-chan?...—pregunto Minato un poco ocupado,ya que el oji perla se le colgaba del cuello e intentaba robarle un beso o varios.

—Para nada...tú ve tranquilo que yo cuido de Sabaku-san—dijo con falso tonó comprensivo.

—Arigato...—dijo por ultimo para levantar al pelilargo,rodeando el pálido brazo del menor en su cuello,dejo la mitad del dinero,ya que habían quedado de pagar mitad y mitad entre Minato y Fugaku,luego salio del restaurante,dejando al Uchiha a cargo del Sabaku No.

—Jum—llamo al mesero que los había atendido desde el principio,pago la cuenta y se dispuso a buscar al pelirrojo.

Lo encontró dentro del baño,lavando su rostro,pero algo que vio lo sorprendió,aunque no tanto por que tenía ciertas sospechas.A paso lento se acerco al menor por la espalda,aprovechando que su rostro se sumergió en el agua.

—Lo sabía—susurro apoderándose de la cintura del ojiverde,lo que provoco un sobresalto en el más pálido.

—¡Uchiha-san!...¿qué...qué hace?...

—Minato se fue con Hiashi por que está ebrio...

—No...yo...no me...refiero a eso...

—¿A qué te refieres?...—su voz sonó juguetona,soplo dentro de la oreja de Neko,según había averiguado eso a los Nekos le encantaba.Y lo confirmo en el momento en que escucho un incitador jadeo del pelirrojo.

—Iie...no me...toques—intento apartarse de ese hombre que le incitaba a pecar de la más deliciosa en los planes de Fugaku eso no se encontraba...

Ese hombre,ese Neko,era la tentación personificada,se estaba excitando con tan solo rosar su labios jugaron en la mejilla del menor,como si fuera a comerlo a besos,pero continuo bajando,hasta que al final...su lengua se degusto con el sabor del Sabaku,era delicioso,con un sabor a limón,también su fragancia era de limón,lo que lo hacia todo espécimen único.

—Hum...

—Es-estás...du-duro...

—Ven...—susurro tironeando al menor,intentando arrastrarlo a un cubículo de ese lugar...

—Iie...

—Hai...

—¡Iie!...

—¡Hai!...

—Baka...me...me r-refiero...que...aq-aquí...no...

—Pero...¿me dejaras hacerte mio?...

—Etto...—sus mejillas antes sonrosadas por el licor,ahora se encontraban rojas de vergüenza,estaba en el baño de un restauran muy refinado,poniéndose en calor con un tipo que acababa de lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—Hip...dam-dame u-un...be-beso...Mi-Minato...

—Ya...quedate quieto Hiashi-chan...

Habían llegado a un motel,ya que Minato no tenía planeado dejar pasar está oportunidad,su amigo en estado normal no dejaría ni siquiera que lo rosara.

Ahora mismo se encontraba forcejeando la puerta de la habitación que había alquilado,estaba más que seguro que al amanecer Hiashi al verlo a su lado iba a asesinarlo,pero se arriesgaría a despedirse de está fin y al cabo él deseaba a el Hyuga,no solo eso...lo quería,desde el momento en que compartieron ese beso accidental.

...:::::Flash Back:::::...

Suspiro.

Estaba tan aburrido de la Universidad,solo deseaba llegar a su habitación,tirarse en su no tan cómoda cama...y hasta que sus ojos ardieran de tanto estar cerrados,se mordió el labio con frustració era un sueño imposible de realizar,se tironeo un poco sus dorados cabellos,cerrando uno de sus menos así sabía que no se iba a dormir...

—¡Minato!...¡¿qué rayos haces fuera de tus clases?!...

Grito una rubi,de ojos acaramelados,piel blanquecina,vestida con ropa sencilla,con unos pechos su frente,se apreciaba un lunar con una extraña forma,parecido a la forma de un ...en su frente no era lo único que se apreciaba,se notaba un entrecejo y lo que más se notaba...¡eran esas venas que ocupaban la frente de la rubia!.

—¡Kya,Tsunade!—como si un perro lo siguiera,salio casi volando del lugar,dejando a una ojimiel con una sonrisa victoriosa en su seductor rostro.

Corría cual gato perseguido por un perro,su cabello se humedeció,aveces su hermana llegaba a dar tanto miedo como una serpiente.Y hablando de serpientes...a lo lejos logro divisar a el profesor de Ciencias lo que giro al lado opuesto a donde estaba ese tipo,Orochimaru le pisaba los talones a su hermana en cuanto se trataba a dar terror.

Pero...al dar vuelta en una esquina...choco con alguien,de lo rápido que iba provoco que el chico se fuera de espaldas.Y él...él cayo encima de la persona,chocando sus cuerpos y...¡¿sus labios?!...pero...se sentía bien.

Abrió sus ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al ver un rostro con la mejillas tiernamente rojas,unos ojos grises lo miraban de manera si quisiera matarlo y a la vez la vergüenza lo comiera por dentro.¡Ese era Hyuga Hiashi!...su amigo de infancia,el chico del grado inferior,el pequeño que siempre protegía.

—Minato...¡estas muerto!...

Sin duda ese día...el destino estaba en contra de Namikaze Minato...

...:::::Fin Flash Back:::::...

Oh ese beso jamas lo iba a olvidar,fue el contacto más hermoso que su piel hubiera sentido,fue como todo un choque eléctrico que jamas olvidaría.

Y está noche...no sería la excepción...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Vio al menor,sus ojos azabaches destellaban lujuria,aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo propio se veía tan...apetecible.

Luego de ser descubiertos por un cliente,y de que Fugaku lo noqueara,los dos salieron ''discretamente'' del restauran.

Sus manos curiosearon por todo el cuerpo pálido del pelirrojo,tan suave,tan cálido,tan pequeños besos ardientes marco todo el cuerpo del Sabaku No,sería suyo,suyo y de nadie más.

Dedico una mirada al oji verde,que mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados ante sus besos rudos y a la vez tan fijos,como si sus labios supieran donde color rojo de las mejillas se había extendido por todo el perfecto rostro,los labios rojizos y levemente hinchados se encontraban entreabiertos.

—¡Ah...i-iie!...¡n-no te mu-muevas!...

Gimió el menor al sentir estocadas en su parte baja,el Uchiha le mordió el cuello cual vampiro calor iba por cada partículas de su ser,subiendo de tono a cada momento,el ritmo cardíaco se lograba escuchar sin necesidad de un placer les rodeaba,cegando su raciocinio.

—No...no puedo—dijo de forma entrecortada dando fuertes estocadas al cuerpo del oji verde.

—¡Ah!...¡iie!...¡más...des-despacio!...

—Sentõ...¿es...tu primera vez...por allí?...—pregunto,extrañado de lo estrecho que era ese ante lo húmedo y caliente...

—Ba-baka...c-claro...que...s-si...

Una sonrisa made in Uchiha apareció en su rostro,ese hombre...era suyo,era el primero...y se aseguraría de ser el ultimo.

—Eres mio...

—¡Ah...nya!...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

El sol se colaba por el ventanal,era una mañana esplendida,muy diferente a la del día anterior,su calor era un ser en la tierra abrían sus parpados,dejando apreciar irises de todos los uno se levantaban para hacer sus tareas,cada uno a su labor...

En uno de los tantos lugares del planeta tierra,unos parpados para nada comunes se abrieron,dejando ver unos ojos sin irises completamente grises,tal cual dos lunas pequeñas...

Su cabeza se sentía como golpeada por un martillo de acero,para sumarle más fastidio...su parte baja la dolía como ...¿por qué rayos le dolía ahí abajo?...se quiso levantar,pero en vano fue.

—¿Qué?...

—Buenos días...Hiashi-chan...

Dijo una voz burlona,que él identifico enseguida...ese era...

—¡Minato~...!...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—Hoy sera el funeral de Namikaze Minato—dijo en voz baja Fugaku,mordiendose el labio para no carcajearse.

—¿Nande?...

—Bueno...es que estoy seguro,de echo afirmo que Minato se aprovecho de la borrachera de Hiashi...

—El muerto se asusta del degollado...

—¿Por qué?—pregunto de forma juguetona,apretando contra su cuerpo el del más joven...

—Por que tu te aprovechaste de mi...

—Que yo sepa no...fuiste tú el que me rogó que le diera más fuerte...y...todavía no termino contigo—susurro con malicia y entre sus pálidas manos las blancas sabanas y tirando de ellas escondió todo sus cuerpos,de pies a cabeza...

—¡Fugaku!...


	8. Omake 2

*Omake*

*Shukaku y Gaara*

—¡Otosan!...¡Otosan!...¡Otosan!...

—¿Hum?...

—¡Otosan,mira...te taje el amuerzo!...

—Hm...

—¡Lo prepae yo mimo Otosan!..

Y se escapo...esa sonrisa que siempre intentaba ocultar frente a su hijo pequeño...se escapo,vio como su pequeño le mostraba con una gran sonrisa un pequeño contenido era una de sus comidas favoritas, niño rodeo el escritorio,con sus diminutas manos sosteniendo el que sería su en brazos a su hijo,sentándolo en su regazó.

—Se ve delicioso—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa,el menor comenzó a destapar el bol transparente,por lo que un delicioso olor le llego a sus fosas nasales—¿Qué tiene la comida,Gaa?...

—Lo de simpre Otosan...

—¿Y ese olor a miel?...

—Ah...Okasan me compro un chapu nuevo...ole a miel...sabé rico—su voz infantil izo sonreír aun más a su padre—¿no te guta?...

—Por supuesto,huele delicioso...y dime Gaara...¿lo preparaste solo?...

—Hai...

—Sin ayuda de Chichi*...

—Iie~...—dijo el infante con un tono que su padre identifico como travieso...

—Ah...ya veo...¿quién te trajo?...

—Con Kaachan...ella se fue a compar cosas...

—Hum—sus papilas gustativas se degustaron con el sabor de su comida favorita,la puerta fue abierta dejando entrar a un castañ Yashamaru,la sonrisa que portaba el patriarca Sabaku No,se borro por completo,volviendo a sus fracciones frías.

—Sentõ-san...el detective Ibiki solicita su presencia—dijo el castaño,con una de esas sonrisa que el pelirrojo mayor odiaba.

—Ahora no puedo,estoy con mi hijo—dijo de forma seca e intimidante,pero al parecer eso a Yashamaru no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

—Oh no se preocupe...yo lo cuido—hablo aun con su sonrisa,lo que izo crear una gran desconfianza para el otro.

—Esta...esta bien...Gaara...te dejo con Yashamaru...yo enseguida vuelvo...—beso la frente de su hijo menor,viendo como esté comía contento un és de dedicarle una mirada amenazadora al castaño,salio de la oficina.

Al salir,por su mente solo pasaba el echo de que no confiaba en Yashamaru,por más que fuera el hermano de Karura,nunca confío en é por el echo de su declaración y el comportamiento al ser rechazado.

...:::::Flash Back:::::...

Llego al fin a la mansión,el día estaba lluvioso,gotas enormes caían del cielo nublado,estaba agotado al parpados le pesaban una tonelada,costandole una lucha mantener sus irises fijos.

—¡Otosan!...—grito un pequeño pelirrojo,de ojos hermosos,de entre un tono azul y verde,unas pestañas largas y piel pálida,como la porcelana,labios carnosos y rojizos,marcando una enorme sonrisa.

—Gaara-chan—con un ojo cerrado recibió en brazos a su pequeño hijo,que no dejaba de sonreír,no pudo evitar contagiarse de esa alegría cuando el niño comenzó a repartir besos por toda la mejilla del mayor.

—Otosan te estrane—dijo el menor,colocando sus finos y cortos brazos alrededor del cuello,el otro solo pudo responder a ese cálido abrazo.

—Yo también pequeño...¿y tus hermanos?—pregunto caminando hasta las escaleras,subiendo escalón a escalón.

—Temari-neesan está tando hace a Aniki una niña—su voz infantil era lo más adorable que los oídos del padre hubieran escuchado.

—Esa Temari...

—Konban wa,Sentõ-san...

Escucho una voz,juvenil y alegre,se giro con su hijo aun en bazos y vio al dueño de esa voz,era Yashamaru,el hermano menor de su ex esposa ojos verdes mostraron cansancio,como si ya no tuviera suficiente con los ancianos del trabajo como para llegar y tener que soportar las sonrisitas de Yashamaru.

—Konban wa,Yashamaru...

—Me preguntaba si...¿pudiera hablar con usted un segundo?...

—Está bien...Gaara-chan...ve a jugar con tus hermanos—susurro dedicando su sonrisa a su hijo menor,a él y solo a él...

—¡Hai,Otosan!...

El pequeño niño de 4 años se marcho corriendo a la habitación de sus hermanos,dejando a solas a los mayores.

—¿Qué sucede Yashamaru?...

—Bu-bueno...yo...etto—un adorable carmín adorno las mejillas del castaños,haciéndolo lucir aun más joven.

Sentõ tenía cierta idea de por donde iba la cosa,sus ojos verdes rodaron,en señal cansina,todo su cuerpo le punzaba como agujas filosas clavadas en puntos exactos,los puntos más al menor,que bajo la vista avergonzado,con pasos lentos Senõ bajo los escalones hasta quedar frente a Yashamaru.

—Habla...—ordeno,con voz profunda e impacientada...

—Tú...yo...etto—izo acoplo de sus pocas fuerzas y se puso de puntitas,cerrando los ojos al momento en que los labio del Sabaku chocaron contra los suyos su nube fue bajada como una nube de polvo siendo aspirada por una aspiradora.

—Lo siento Yashamaru...pero no por que haya terminado con tu hermana quiere decir que lo haya echo por ti...

—Eso...lo...lo sé...pero...yo solo...

—No te ilusiones conmigo...por que entre tu y yo...jamas,y escuchame bien...jamas abra algo...¿entendido?...

—Pe-pero...

—Sin peros Yashamaru...ahora mi única prioridad es proteger a mis hijos...

—Lo entiendo...pero...solo una oportunidad y te demostrare cuanto te amo—dijo con pequeñas lagrimas intentando escapar de sus manos finas tomaron el rostro del Sabaku No,intentando descifrar que escondían esa orbes verdes.

—No...mi único amor en estos momentos es Gaara...él y sus hermanos...

—¡Maldición lo entiendo!...lo entiendo perfectamente...pero...

—Nada...solo has lo que te digo—aparto las manos del menor,apartando de paso el cuerpo del joven—la conversación termino aquí...

Se dio la vuelta subiendo a paso lento las escaleras,giro un poco su rostro para dedicarle una mirada al castaño,que tenía un entrecejo y la mirada enrabietada.

...:::::Fin Flash Back:::::...

Aunque no era un motivo muy grave para preocuparse,Yashamaru no le aria nada a Gaara...

—¿Qué comes,Gaara-chan?...

—Dompi...

—Ah ya...

El pequeño niño comía las bolitas de masa con gusto,una gran y hermosa sonrisa iluminaba el rostro infantil del Sabaku parecía mucho a su padre,ese rostro tan pálido e infantil,los labios carnosos y rojos como una fresa jugosa,una nariz pequeña y hermosas pestañas largas y oscuras,pelo rojo intenso,largo hasta los hombros,sedoso y toque más ''Seductor'',era ese nuevo olor delicioso a miel,no sabia que la miel tuviera mordió el labio inferior,Gaara era una joya en sí,tan inocentemente tentador...

Pero No...

No era capas de ponerle un dedo encima a su ''Amado'' sobrino,al menos...él no...una sonrisa misteriosa se poso en su rostro algo infantil.

En ese momento la puerta fue golpeada,a lo que esa sonrisa misteriosa que convirtió en una maliciosa.

—Adelante...

Ante sus palabras,dos hombres altos entraron al lugar,los dos eran fornidos,con un cuerpo bien los miro,con una sonrisa que era un tanto difícil de descifrar,al igual que el brillo intenso en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo estas,Yasha-chan?—dijo uno,que tenía el pelo negro,corto,ojos azabache y oscuros como un poso sin fondo.

—No te importa...

—Huy que carácter—dijo el otro,castaño de ojos cafés y pelo largo hasta los hombros...

—Cierren la boca y hagan lo que les mande...yo estaré afuera...esperando a Sentõ—dijo con un giro a ver a su sobrino menor,una plaga,una razón potente del porque Sentõ no lo amaba—Gaara-chan...tengo que hacer unas compras...te dejare con ellos...¿si?...

—¡Hai!...—respondió con inocencia,el mayor le dedico una mirada lastimera,mientras que el pequeño niño jugaba con las bolas de masa.

—Bien...

Por un momento su conciencia le replico,diciendo que lo que iba a hacer estaba muy mal...todo lo hago por amor...Se dijo mentalmente,y haciendo un fuerte acoplo de sus fuerzas se dirigió a la ultimo que escucho al salir fueron las risas lujuriosas de los hombres...

—Muy bien niño...dinos...¿cuántos años tienes?—el pequeño infante tan solo se puso a contar sus dedo para después mostrar 4 diminutos dedos.

—Oh...

—Solo un mocoso...

—Neesan dice q-que eso e u-una ma-mala palaba...—dijo la voz dulce y encantadora del menor de los Sabaku No.

—Oh...así que eso dice tu Neesan...—hablo el hombre de pelo largo,mirando al niño con cierto brillo.

—Hai...

—Hmp...—se quejo el azabache,aparto a su amigo de una forma un poco brusca y con fuerza alzo al niño por los hombros—hay que hacerlo rápido...

Con brusquedad deposito al pelirrojo en el escritorio,obligandolo a recostarse en la mesa de ojos esmeraldas se mostraban confundidos,preguntándose que le iban a hacer...  
Sintió como una manos grandes,ásperas y frías tocar sus diminuto cuerpo pálido...

—¿Na...nani?—su corazón se altero,su cerebro trataba descifrar lo que estaba pasando...

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué se sentía tan asustado?,su corazón no dejaba de latir como un tambor,sus orbes verdosas ía llorar,gritar,llamar a su Otosan,que lo levantara en brazos y le dijera que lo amaba todo iba a estar bien,que nada malo le iba a pasar...

—Nadie te quiere...eh mocoso—hablo el azabache,tirando de los cabellos rojizos con fuerza,provocando mucho dolor en el infante.

—¡Ah...ay!—comenzó a derramar lagrimas al sentir ese tirón,sus finas muñecas fueron atrapadas por unas manos grandes,dejando una marca morada...

—Tu propio tío quiere que te violemos—susurro con malicia y burla el pelinegro,arranco la camisa del niño la hermosa piel lechosa,tan delicada como la de un bebé,se dedico a dejar marcas por toda esa piel.

—Sou...recuerda que Yashamaru dijo que no dejemos evidenciá—susurro el castaño,apartando a su compañero azabache del pelirrojo.

—Mira Ty,yo hago lo que quiero...

—Como quieras...

Susurro por ultimo,para ocuparse de las muñecas,ya que el infante comenzaba a asustarse y como resultado se removía intentando liberarse.

**—Cierra tus ojos Gaara—**dijo una voz en su interior,era ronca y tan profunda como el océano.

—¿Na-nani?...

—Hmp...¿qué,no entiendes?...

**—Cierra tus malditos ojos,mocoso—**volvió a escuchar,pero esta vez era más molesta...

Con mucho miedo en su corazón,fue cerrando sus ojos fuertemente,intentando olvidar lo que pasaba en ese se volvió oscuro...  
_  
—¿Na-nande?..._

**—Shhh...solo guarda silencio,calmate,cierra tus ojos...y duerme...**

*Duerme*

*Duerme*

...

Luego de más o menos treinta minutos,Ibiki lo dejo al fin libre,ese hombre,cada vez hurgaba más y más en su investigació ía que cuidarse más de ese tipo,era un sujeto que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza...no lo dejaba hasta lograr su cometido.

Que en este caso era llevarlo a prisión a él...

—Tsk...—se quejo,sabía de ante mano que no iba a ser nada fácil liberarse de ese sujeto...

Ahora se dirigía a su oficina,con un gran hueco en la boca del estomago,tenía un muy mal lo que sus pasos eran apurados,casi como si trotara,tan acelerado estaba que al doblar en una esquina,choco contra alguien.

—Mierda—carraspeo,levantando su mirada dispuesto a insultar a esa persona,pero al verla,o mejor dicho...verlo—¡Yashamaru!...

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente,sintiendo su diminuto cuerpo pesar millones de toneladas,levanto su mano derecha dispuesto a restregarse un ojo,pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver eso...

Toda su mano y brazo derecho,estaba cubierto por una capa de liquido carmesí,tan rojo e intenso como su propio ...con horror vio al sujeto que lo había tocado de formas tan desconocidas para él.

—¡Ah~!...

El azabache se encontraba justo al lado suyo,en el suelo,con un abre cartas clavado en su toda la ropa estaba desgarrada,dejando ver la piel arañada,con heridas graves esparcidas por todas la habitación estaba cubierta con liquido rojizo,que identifico como sangre,esa cosa que salía de él cuando se caía y se lastimaba.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar,toco su rostro de forma nerviosa,descubriendo más sangre por todo su de forma desgarradora,con sus pocas fuerzas se levanto,resbalando al estar el suelo de madera cubierta de ojos aguamarina mostraban miedo,terror y horror,su cuerpo parecía una gelatina viviente,escalofríos,espasmos,la piel se le ponía de gallina.

Pero...

Su corazón se detuvo con solo ver al pelilargo,el llamado Ty,se arrastraba por el suelo,con una muy grave herida en su pierna izquierda.

Aterrorizado se agarro la cabeza con desesperación...  
_  
—¿Yo...?..._

**—Tú lo hiciste...**

_—¡No~...no,no,no~!..._

_—Calmate—_intento calmar al infante,pero este solo grito,abrazándose a sí mismo...

Salio corriendo de esa habitación,intentando alejarse todo lo posible de esa escena,sus orbes se mantenían cerrados con no quería ver,no quería ver más...

...

—¡Maldita sea!...¡¿cómo rayos se te ocurrió dejarlo solo?!—grito un iracundo Sabaku No Sentõ,con venas en su frente y los puños fuertemente por dentro era más la preocupación la que lo dominaba...

—¡Gomen nasai!—sollozó Yashamaru,sentía que el pelirrojo mayor podía matarlo en cualquier momento,y no dudaba que después de ver como,de seguro,estaba Gaara...sería su fin.

Abrió de un golpe la puerta y lo que vio no le gusto nada...

—Por Kami—susurro,se llevo una mano a la boca,rogando por que todo eso no haya sido echo por Gaara.

—No...

Pero todo eso quedo de lado al momento en que los oídos de ambos fueron atacados por un derrape de corazones se detuvieron por un momento,la angustiá los rodeo,sintiéndose vacíos.

El primero en salir del trance fue Sentõ,que enseguida salio corriendo,rogando e implorando que no fuera lo que él tenía en salir el aire fresco le golpeo el rostro,pero muy poco le importo,al escuchar los gritos de la gente,vio un auto,con la delantera manchada de su corazón todo se vio demasiado lento,corrió hasta donde la gente se encontraba,al llegar...

Vio el cuerpo de su niño,de su amado hijo,de su tesoro más grande,machado por sangre,con los ojos cerrados y su pecho quieto,con los pulmones sin recibir aire.

—¡Gaara!...

Todo se detuvo en ese momento,su corazón,su vida,su alegría,todo...

*+*+*+*+*

**—Aun no—**

—¿Na-nande?—

Se vio en sumido en una gran oscuridad,sin una gota de luz o de vida,sin nada ni nadie...

**—Tienes mucha vida por delante...mocoso—**

—¿Q-quién eres?—

**—Soy muchas cosas,puedo ser tu amigo o tu enemigo,puedo se tu salvación y también tu perdición...pero más...soy quien te ayudara—  
**  
—¿Có-cómo te llamas?—

**—Puedes llamarme...—**

*Shukaku*


	9. Desesperación

Se recostó en su cómoda silla de cuero,sus fracciones estaban contraídas...

No estaban...

Su padre,sus hijos,ni siquiera su esposa,tenía un mal presentimiento,uno que le decía que alguien de su sangre iba a sufrir en su interior le decía que su padre haría algo sumamente estúpido,algo no muy propio de él.

—¡Kuso!—frustrado y lleno de impotencia tiro lo que se encontraba en su escritorio,todo cayo al piso,rompiéndose sin remedio.

Se levanto con los puños fuertemente cerrados,queriendo romper todo lo que se le cruzara,tenía que haberlo ían que ser descubiertos... 

...:::::Flash Back:::::...

Entraron al restaurante,era un lugar muy lujoso,uno de los mejores del País,tenían que ir uno de los restaurante más reconocidos.¿Cómo no?,si su padre no se conformaba con poco.

Un mesero los atendió,al reconocer a la familia Uchiha,les dio la segunda mejor mesa,al parecer la mejor estaba ocupada por alguien le importaba.

Mikoto estaba nerviosa,muy nerviosa,las veces que Madara solicitaba una reunión con ellos era para criticar algo u ''pedir'' lo fastidiaba en extremó.

**—Bueno...a lo que vine...—**hablo Madara en tono despreocupado,mirando la carta que el mesero les había dejado.

**—Hai—**soltó situación lo desesperaba,no era una persona con mucha paciencia,siquiera una pizca.

Sin más el Uchiha mayor comenzó a hablar,con voz autoritaria,diciendo a su hijo las cosas que tenía que hacer para la empresa.A pesar de que el mayor estaba retirado,aún continuaba al pendiente de sus que llegaba a exasperar a Fugaku,tener a su padre encima de él,vigilando cada uno de sus paso,esperando a que cometiera un error para corregirlo y restregarle en la cara su error.

Eso lo hacía rabiar.

Sus comidas llegaron,se hundieron en un silencio tenso,la estabilidad de los hombres era sostenida por un fino hilo,que se podía cortar de un suave tiró ía que entre padre e hijo se asesinaban con sus miradas que Mikoto temblara al estar en medio de una batalla de miradas.

**—Enseguida vuelvo—**dijo de repente esperar respuesta se levantó,caminando lentamente,con la negra mirada de su padre clavada en su espalda.

Se adentro al baño,ahí al menos podía pensar sin la insistente mirada del mayor.¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su padre?.Parecía que quería asesinarlo,¿qué había echo?,ni él lo sabía.

Se lavo las manos luego de hacer sus de las tantas puertas del baño se abrieron,al principio no levanto su mirada,pero cuando sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por un delicioso olor,no pudo evitar levantar su mirada.

Ese olor tan delicioso le era tremendamente conocido,era esa fragancia que en sus tiempos lo ponía a mil y hacia que se sintiera en un prado lleno de flores.

**—Tú—**dijo el pelinegro,su voz se notaba muy sorprendida.

Todo su ser se estremeció viendo una mata de cabello cobrizo,con dos adorables orejas adornando la piel canela pálida,desprendiendo un olor delirante a limón,esas orbes verdosas que se veían cansadas.

**—A-ah...—**sintió su corazón detenerse y su cuerpo estremecerse,no podía ser él,no podía se Uchiha Fugaku el que se acercaba a paso calmado pero a la vez ía conforme el mayor avanzaba.**—Alejate...—**susurró,pero ya era tarde,ya se encontraba acorralado entre el cálido cuerpo del Uchiha y la fría pared.

**—No has cambiado nada...Sentõ-chan—**musitó cerca de la oreja de Neko,provocando un manos se posaron a cada lado de la rojiza cabeza,no lo podía creer,después de años sin sentirse así,tan desesperado por sentir la piel de otro ser contra las suya.**—Cuanto tiempo a pasado...¿no?...**

**—Etto—**maldijo una y otra vez en su interior,estaba nervioso,Fugaku siempre había logrado ponerlo había logrado sacarle ,jadeos, sonrojo hasta las raíces ante sus pensamientos poco sanos.

**—¿Cómo has estado Sentõ-chan?—**preguntó en un suave susurro,sus ojos escudriñaron todo el Sabaku había cambiado en nada,seguía con ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco,no iba a mentir diciendo que en todos los años que había pasado no pensaba en ese ...él,Uchiha Fugaku,había llegado a tal grado de excitación que no soporto,se negaba a hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que hiciera,tanto se había aguantado solo para terminar encerrado en su oficina auto-complacerse.Aún seguía desando ese cuerpo,tanto o más que antes.

**—Pu-pues...he estado...b-bien—**la lengua se le trababa de repente al sentir los finos y cálidos labios del Uchiha chocar contra su cuello. **—Te...extrañe...**

Todo quedó en un absoluto Sabaku No sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el muro,pero es que esas palabras habían salido si más,sin pedir algo que no pudo evitar se llevo las manos a la boca,como intentando retroceder,rogando por que el azabache no lo haya escuchado.

En tanto,el ojinegro sintió su corazón latir con fuerza,mientras un suave y casi invisible sonrojo cubría sus á por dentro lo invadía la emoción,quizá necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de esos carnosos labios después de tantos añ á...era una locura estar besando con pasión y desespero al amigo de su mejor amigo.

**—Yo también te extrañe...—**musitó el mayor,si aguantarse abrazo al menor,necesitaba sentirse otra vez amado,siquiera apodero nuevamente de los carnosos del pelirubí,

Se sintió morir con esa declaración,tanto que no le importo que el azabache lo estuviera arrastrando a uno de los cubí le importaba las ''sucias'' intenciones que tenía el Uchiha.

Besos necesitados fueron descargados en su fino y pálido cuello,el calor comenzaba a subir de a poco,sus cuerpos intentaban pegarse más y má ropa ya llegaba a estorbar en sus deseosas caricias,sus bocas dejaban escapar suspiros entrecortados.

**—Fu-Fugaku...—**jadeo cuando una lengua se degustaba con su cuello,dejando marcas por toda la extensión.**—Es-estas loco...aqu-aquí...no...**

—No estoy loco—dijo entre juguetón y falsamente ofendido**—es solo que tú me subes el morbo...—**el más bajo se sonrojo.

Si de algo nunca se olvidaba,era de cuan lejos podía llegar el morbo de ese frete todos mostraba una mascara de frialdad,era solo eso...una que por dentro,era un pervertido en celo que gustada de poseerlo en todas la posiciones conocidas y no conocidas también.

Las manos pálidas del mayor descendieron por todo el cuerpo del menor,lo acorralo más contra la pared,pegando aún más sus cuerpos ardiendo de lujuria.

Por la mente del Uchiha solo pasaba una cosa...

Poseer al Sabaku No.

Pero todos sus planes fueron frustrados al escuchar la voz de Madara llamarlo con notable pelirrojo se espanto al escuchar esa voz llamar a su...¿amante?.Pero el azabache no detuvo sus movimientos,al contrario,continuo besando y desvistiendo al oji verde.

...:::::Inter Flash Back:::::...

Paró todos sus pensamientos,se sentía acalorado,con el cuerpo quemando de deseo carnal,un bulto se hacia presente en su estaba excitando con tan solo el recuerdo de su ex amante.

Quizá ya no era ex...

Mejor dejaba de lado esos pensamientos que más le ponía los pelos de punta,hacia que los nervios le invadieran...

Era saber que tenía un hijo no conocido. 

...::::Cont Flash Back:::::...

Con sus respiraciones descontroladas,sus pechos subiendo y bajando en busca de aire,pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían sus cuerpos,perlando toda su piel.

Fugaku apretujo con fuerza el cuerpo del menor,queriendo no soltarlo,temiendo que se lo quitaran,pero eso no iba a suceder,no dejaría que lo apartaran de é menor se removió inquietamente,intentando apartarse.

**—Mirá lo que me haces hacer...baka—regaño el Sabaku No.**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el inodoro,el pelirrojo le daba la espalda,sentado en toda la extensión de su miembro ahora flá cuerpos se pegaban ante el sudor,pero sin duda es no molestaba al mayor.

**—Que excitante...—**dijo de repente el azabache,provocando un fuerte sonrojo en los mofletes del menor.**—Hacerlo en un baño después de tantos años sin vernos...—**susurró con lujuria.

**—Eres...un...pervertido...**

—Ya te lo dije...no soy un pervertido...es que tú me subes el morbo...

**—Ash...mejor callate y déjame levantarme—**hizo el intento de levantarse,pero el pelinegro no lo dejo.**—Fugaku...tenemos que salir...  
**  
**—No quiero...**

—Te están esperando e igual ami...

—Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo...

—Fu...

—Para siempre—tras sus palabras,devoro la dulce boca del peli rubí,que al principió puso resistencia,pero termino cayendo en las redes del pasional beso.

**—No...**

Con un poco de dificultad se levanto de las inmaculadas piernas del azabache,dando una excelente vista para el rapidez comenzó a vestirse,siendo copiado por el oji carbón.

Al estar al fin los dos vestidos,salieron del cubí tenía sus manos posadas en la cadera del menor,sin querer soltar ese cuerpo en ningún momento.

**—Nee...¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?—**no pudo evitar preguntar,de verdad deseaba volver a tener más encuentros col el peli su cuerpo hasta que el sol se colara por el horizonte y sus energías se acabaran por completo.

**—Nunca...—**respondió con frialdad el patriarca Sabaku no conforme con esa repuesta el Uchiha lo tomó de la muñeca,haciendo que giré para ó sus cuerpos y se acerco a los labios del menor,para susurrar con calma.

**—Demo...yo no quiero separarme de ti...quiero que nos volvamos a ver...quiero volver...a...hacerte el amor...**

**—¿¡Ah?!—**quedo muy sorprendido por esas palabras,después de tantos años sin verse,¿él sentía algo por su persona?.Quizá sí,o quizá solo se estaba burlando de él,de la manera más cruel.

**—No estoy bromeando...he estado tanto tiempo sin ti...ahora que te tengo a mi lado,no te dejare ir—**dijo,provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el peli escarlata.

**—No juegues,Fugaku—**musito mientras hundía sus manos en jabón y luego las enjuagaba en el agua.

**—No juego...es la verdad...**

—Si claro,cómo no—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Es verdad...—paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de oji verde.**—La palabra de un Uchiha...vale más que cualquier promesa.**

Su cuerpo se estremeció enteramente.

...:::::Fin Flash Back:::::...

—Fugaku-Sama...

Le interrumpió sus pensamientos una sirvienta,se notaba nerviosa y un poco desesperada,lo preocupo un poco al patriarca.

—¿Si?...

—Mi-Mikoto-Sama llamó,dijo que lo necesita urgente en el hospital,que ella está yendo para allí...

—¿El...hospital?...—al parecer su presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar fue acertado,pero eso no era sorpresa para él,desde años supo que sus sentidos eran muy acertados.—¿Está al teléfono?...

—Iie...Madara-Sama hablo y fue él quien colgó el teléfono...—decía con los nervios de punta la joven mucama,sus manos blancas manos temblaban,al igual que su cuerpo entero.

—Enseguida iré...

—¡Ha-hai!...—la chica salio corriendo rápidamente,hasta casi llegar a caerse por enredar sus pies en la alfombra.

—¿Qué habrá sucedido?...

Se preguntó.

Su interior estaba revuelto por un sentimiento de ansiedad,era sorprendente que él estuviera así de nervioso,era muy poco común verlo a él,siempre frío e impasible,siendo carcomido por tan ridículos sentimientos.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado y enseguida se levanto,con su mente ocupada en los posibles problemas que podría dirigió a su auto Lamborghini Veneno.

Si.

Era un loco por autos,por eso se había comprado uno de los autos más caros del mundo,claro que solo lo usaba él y nadie más.

Se subió al auto,arrancando de inmediato a toda velocidad,aún continuaba con ese mal presentimiento en todo su ser.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar,sacando de su ensimismamiento al Uchiha...

—¿Moshi moshi?...

_—¿Fugaku?..._

—Hai...¿qué sucede,por qué tanto misterio?...¿sucedió algo malo?...

_—...—_Silenció.Solo eso se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

Su nerviosismo aumento a sobre manera,su corazón se detuvo por un momento al escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia sonar con saliva con mucha dificultad,le llegaba poco aire a los pulmones y seguro sufría un ataque cardíaco.

—¿Padre,qué sucede?...—se animó a preguntar otra vez,claro,la voz por poco y le fallaba ante el desespero.  
_  
—Nada...bueno—_esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso,piso el escuchó el acelerado motor de auto,y aunque no lo demostrara,estaba preocupado por su hijo._—Fugaku...baja la velocidad...  
_  
—Necesito que me digas...¿qué rayos sucede?...

En un descuido de su parte,casi choca contra otro auto,el mayor pudo escuchar desde el otro lado del teléfono como el auto producía un derrape.

_—¡Fugaku...baja la puta velocidad!—_gritó ya cansado el ex patriarca de la dinastía Uchiha.

—Hai,hai...—siguiendo el ''consejo'' de su padre,bajo la dolo de cabeza estaba amenazando con hacerse más fuerte cada vez y joderle aún más el día.

_—Bueno...no te puedo decir lo que sucede,solo te digo que es mejor que llegues lo más pronto posible._

—¿En qué hospital están?...

_—En el de la Hokage...  
_  
Sonrió.

Ese era el lugar en el que trabajaba la mejor en medicina;Tsunade,apodada como ''La Godaime Hokage''.Era uno de los hospitales más conocidos,había pasado de familiar en familiar,según sabía,la familia de Tsunade eran todos expertos en medicina.

—Hai...estaré ahí lo más pronto posible...

El teléfono fue colgado,su atención fue solo para el camino,no quería morir antes de llegar al permitió sonreír un és de todo,bien dice el dicho.

Al mal tiempo,buena cara.

El camino en la carretera parecía infinito,como si nunca fuera a terminarse,lo que lograba exasperar al sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte,ya estaba atardeciendo y parecía que no llegaba nunca.

Pero de un momento a otro...llegó.

Se estaciono lo más rápido posible,corrió a la entrada del hospital,ahí se acerco a una muchacha que atendía detrás de un mostrador.

—Disculpe señorita...—llamó la atención de la mujer,la cual dejo de teclear la computadora y mirar a la persona que la llamaba.

—¿Si,qué necesita?...

—¿Sabe en donde se encuentra Uchiha Madara?...—preguntó.Todo el mundo conocía al gran Uchiha Madara,por lo que no dudo que si esa chica lo haya visto, lo reconociera enseguida.

—¿Madara-Sama?..hai,se fue por ese pasillo—respondió señalando con su fino dedo indice un pasillo a la derecha de donde se encontraban.

—Hn...arigato...

Sin esperar respuesta,comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado,ya que no podía andar corriendo en un hasta un lugar,donde pudo escuchar la voz de alguien muy conocido por él,gritar entre preocupado y enojado.

—¡Quiero ver a MI hijo!...

—Por favor Sabaku No-Sama,no grite,está en un hospital...

—¡No me importa,mi hijo menor está en esa habitación...y no sé por qué mierda!...

—Por favor cálmese...

—Otosan...onegai,calmate—dijo una Temari con los ojos rojos de tantas lagrimas derramadas.

—¿Sentõ?...

—¿Fugaku?...

_Continuara..._

si hay alguna falta,es que lo escribí con un dolor de cabeza T-T...apenas y tenga tiempo lo que les haya gustado n.n.

Como saben pueden comentar si lo deseean.

Sayo (*-*)/º.


End file.
